When Life Catches Us
by Ms. Producer
Summary: Giana 'Gia' Brooks moved to New York to start a new life, she has no idea of what's in store for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: Ms Producer  
**Title:** When Life Catches You  
**Rating:** M  
**Fandom:** Knockaround Guys  
**Pairing:** Taylor/OFC Matty/OFC Marbles/OFC  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own any original characters from KAG. They are the property of New Line Cinema.  
**Summary:** Giana 'Gia' Brooks moved to New York to start a new life, she has no idea of what's in store for her.  
**Feedback:** Of course!  
**Author's Note** This story is set in present day. The events in Wibaux, MT never happened. This is what the lead OFC looks like. .com/605_Leila-Arcieri/#0

**Chapter 1: Starting Over**

Robert Frost once said, 'In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on.' I couldn't agree with him more. Life had served me lemons, and I was ready to make my lemonade. Here I am at twenty-six years of age starting my life over. I'm leaving it all behind, my cheating fiancé, my loft apartment… which I happened to adore and all my childhood memories… those weren't so great anyway. My mother was the only real happiness I held, and when she died a year ago a piece of me died with her. We were all each other had, my father… well let's just say he's never been a factor in my life.

Therefore here I am starting a new, moving into my brownstone in Brooklyn New York. My mom Gwen used to live here, I was actually born in New York, but we moved to Philadelphia when I was four. So I pull up to my place and silently thank God for the parking spot right out front. The first thing I notice is the abundance of orange and red leaves on the tree lined street. It's only mid September, but the fall is making it's presence known. Me and my boxes make their way into the apartment. The movers already delivered my furniture and setup my bed, looks like I'll have something to be thankful for this thanksgiving.

Now my shitty boyfriend isn't the only reason I moved to New York. A friend of mine set me up with an interview at a nightclub called 'Element'. It's seems the owner is looking for a club manager, something I'm very familiar with.

After I removed the last box from my car I flopped down on my couch, completely exhausted. "This is going to be the last time I move by myself, this shit is tiring." I looked at all the brown boxes that covered my living room. They were going to have to stay there for now; I was in need of a nap. The interview isn't until five so I could get an hour worth of sleep in and still have another hour to get ready.

The alarm on my phone sounded in my ear. "I hear you, I hear you!" I turned it off and dragged my lazy bones into the shower.

This was only an interview. The job wasn't guaranteed, so I had to make sure I nailed it. I decided to wear my nude pencil skirt that clung to my 'assets' and my red low cut camisole that showed my other unmentionables. I polished it off with my nude Louboutin pumps and the suit jacket that matched my skirt. Letting my mounds of sandy brown curls fall, I gave my self a once over in the mirror. "A little T&A action can't hurt." Like I said I needed to get this job.

I decided to drive and arrived fifteen minutes early. I could have walked since I only live six blocks away, but in these heels who was I kidding, these shoes were not meant for walking. When I got out I inspected my surroundings, it was a very typical New York nightclub. It had a black awning with red lettering that read 'Element' in bold capital words.

As I approached the door I saw a tall stocky guy standing out front who was no doubt security. His eyes roamed my body, eying me as if I were his last meal. He sort of reminded of an out of shape wrestler. "Hello, I have an appointment to see Mr. Demaret."

He scanned me with a metal detector wand, focusing on my breasts a second or two longer than he should have and then opened the door for me. "Right this way."

The place was impressive on the inside. It had two levels; the top one was setup like an eating area with flat screen television. The bottom portion had a blue LED dance floor with strobe lights hanging from the ceiling and a plexiglass DJ booth with blue front boards.

My eyes went over the well stocked bar. Just as I took a seat two women emerged from the back holding bottles of liquor. "Hi, I'm looking for a Mr. Demaret."

"Why, you a cop?" The red head asked with a heavy native accent.

I chucked at her assumption. Me? A cop? That'll be the day. "No, sorry to disappoint you. I have a interview with him."

I watched as the other woman finished setting the bar up. When she turned around I was able to get a good look at her. She was older than I was, in her late thirties maybe. She turned to me flashing a smile. "Don't mind her doll, she's always like that with new people. Hold on a sec I'll go get him for ya." The older woman came from behind the bar and went up the steps to the second level.

"You want a drink?" The red head asked while wiping the bar area down.

"I'm fine; thanks."

"The name's Marcy." Marcy threw the towel over her shoulder and extended her hand.

I shook her hand and watched her try to read me. My guess is she's very skeptical of new people. I don't blame her; I'm the same way, sometimes it's best to keep people at arms length. "Gia… nice to meet you Marcy."

Marcy returned to her duties, I just sat on the stool thinking about the last couple years of my life. It's funny how things can change within a blink of an eye. I played with the diamond ring on my finger spinning it back and forth. I know I should have gotten rid of it months ago but hey, it looks nice on my finger.

The older woman came back down the stairs. She motioned me to come over to her. "Follow me um…"

"Giana, but everyone calls me Gia." I followed her as we made our way to the upper level.

"Well Gia I'm Carla. I hope you'll like working here as much as I do." I looked at her skeptically for a moment, she said with it so much assurance. Did she know something that I didn't know?

"I don't have the job yet, it's only an interview."

"Trust me you'll get it… the boss is a sucker for pretty faces, but good luck anyway." Said Carla. She had a very calm aura to about her. I knew that she could be someone I could talk to if the need ever arises.

"Thanks Carla." She ushered me to the back pasting two burly looking guys sitting down watching the Yankee's play, more security I guessed. My eyes glanced at the screen for a second, _'damn the Yankee's are losing to the Red Sox.'_ Oh how I wish I were home yelling at my TV screen.

I must have been looking at the game longer than I thought. I didn't even realize we reached the rosewood door until I heard Carla's high-pitched voice snapping me out of my stupor. "You can go right in." She patted on my shoulder and walked away.

I reached for the doorknob taking a deep, and entered the office. The room was very spacious, but it had a comfy feel to it. I noticed that there were two desk and behind one of them was handsome looking man with black hair. He flipped through some papers not even looking up at me.

"Mr. Demaret?" I asked. When he got his nose out of the papers and looked up at me I thought his jaw was going to hit the floor.

"That's me. What can I do for you beautiful?" He flashed a thousand watt smile that would charm any woman.

Even though he was smiling I could see how completely clueless he was as to why I was there. "I'm Giana Brooks, Murphy Harper referred me you about the manager position."

"Giana Brooks? I sorry I'm a little confused here. Murphy told me your name was Gio Brooks, so naturally I thought you were a guy."

I couldn't believe Murphy would do that, always the jokester. "Asshole," I mumbled under my breath. I tell that he heard me by the way his eyes widened. "Oh not you, Murphy. It's a joke, everyone calls me Gia, but he calls me Gio… it's a long story."

"Well I've time." Matty got up from his desk a pulled a chair out for me.

I sat down and waited for him to take his seat again. "Well it all started with this guy I was dating. When he would get drunk he would always mess up m name and call me Gio instead of Gia. So one drunken night he decides to get my name tattooed on the back of his right shoulder."

"Let me guess, he got Gio instead of Gia?" He said showing a smirk on his face.

"Right. He came rushing down to the club to show me and when I removed the bandage there it was in bold letters, 'Aaron & Gio'. Murphy's been calling me Gio every since."

Matty began to laugh. "Oh that had to suck for the guy."

"Yeah well he got it fixed once he sobered up."

He watched me for a second, studying me as I was studying him. He seemed like a nice enough guy. I could tell he was a smoker, the whole room smelled like tobacco. "So Giana-"

"Please… call me Gia, only my mom called me Giana." I so hated that name; I don't know why my mother allowed my father to name me.

Matty just smiled and relaxed in his chair. "Okay Gia, tell me about yourself."

"Lets see… I was born here, but moved to Philadelphia when I was young. I graduated top of my class from Penn and I have a master's degree in business. I fell in love with the club seen when I was seventeen. That's how I met Murphy, he caught me sneaking into his club with a fake id." Those were the days. "Anyway when I turned twenty-one he hired me to run one of his clubs and needless to say it was a success."

"So you managed the 'Low Key'? I've been there, it's not a bad spot."

"Thank you, Murphy would die before he admit it, but I'm the reason that place is as popular as it is and if you hire me I can double you crowd within a month."

"A month?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"That's right."

"You're hired" Matty got up from his chair and walked over to me. I stood with him smoothing out my skirt. "Can you start tonight at?"

"Yeah sure, that won't be a problem." I was calm and cool on the outside but on the inside I was doing my 'Yay me!' happy dance. "Thank you Mr. Demaret you wont be sorry."

"Great be here by ten, you'll meet my partner and the rest of the staff then. Oh and call me Matty, my father is Mr. Demaret."

"Okay Matty, I'll see you at ten."

I tucked some hair behind my left ear and I noticed Matty eyeing the ring on my finger. "You're married?"

I smiled and looked at the diamond on my left hand. "I used to be engaged, now I just wear it to keep the assholes away."

He nodded and opened the door for me. "I'll see you at ten."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chance Encounter**

My heart was pounding the entire ride home. I couldn't believe my luck, it seemed like everything was starting to work out for me. As soon as I shut my front door I kicked my shoes across the floor. I had some time to kill so I figured I'd start unpacking. Starting with my bedroom I unloaded the massive amount of wardrobe into my lovely walk-in closet. Then I made my way to the kitchen to put away all the dishes and cookware.

An hour went by and all the boxes were gone, except for one. It was full of pictures of my ex and little trinkets he brought me during our four-year relationship. I didn't know if I should keep it, or burn it. While I was thinking on it I heard my cell phone ring, "hello."

"You could have called your best friend to let her know you made it there safely."

I could just see her through the phone; she was most likely standing there with her hand on her hip tapping her foot. I swear sometimes she thinks she's my mother. "My bad Adrian, I passed out as soon as I unloaded the car."

"How'd the interview go?" She asked sounding more cheerful.

"I got the job! I start tonight, Murphy actually came through." He usually a first class bullshitter, but I love him anyway.  
"What's your boss like? Is he hot?"

I knew that was coming. "Do you ever NOT have penis on the brain? Anyway to answer your question, yes he's hot but he's not my type." Matty's cute, but nothing clicked with him.

"He must be a good guy if he's not your type."

"What are you saying I only date the bad boys?" So maybe there is some truth to what she's saying. All of my ex boyfriends have been liars and cheaters.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Anyway, when are you coming to visit me?" It sucked being away from Adrian, she is the closest thing I have to family.

"I won't be able to make it until next month. I could use some time off, my boss is being a bigger dick than usual." Her boss Larry was the type of employer who treaded that fine line of sexual harassment and just being friendly.

"Tell him to fuck off… hell you should quit, they don't appreciate you anyway."

"Some of us need jobs to pay our bills, everyone doesn't have a magic fairy that leaves them packets of money every month."

"Whatever… I have to go I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Alright, love ya and be careful."

"Love ya too." And with that I hung up the phone.

I stripped out of the clothes I had on earlier and lounged around in an oversized t-shirt. Mark Wahlberg was on the screen so I decided to settle down and watch whatever it was. Eventually I drifted off to sleep, it had been a long day and it was only going to get longer.

When I awakened it was eight forty-five. Jumping off the couch, I quickly rushed to the shower. After I got out I ran to my bedroom, falling on my ass along the way. It was my first night on the job so I had to make an impression. I pinned my hair up letting a few loose curls fall on my face and applied my lip-gloss and mascara. Since it was chilly fall night I decided to wear my long sleeve black mini dress with the lace back. I zipped up my ankle boots, threw on my black leather jacket and was headed for the door.

I walked over to Element and there was a line forming behind a velvet rope. I made my way to the front of it, receiving random scowls along the way. When I got to the door the same guy from earlier greeted me. "Hey boss lady." He said as I smiled at him.

"Hey big guy. I don't have to wait in this line do I?"

"Course not, go right in Matty's waiting for you"

There was something different about the inside, maybe because it had more people in it than before. Matty spotted me as soon as I walked in. He strolled over to me with the charming smile once again. "Hey Gia, I'm glad you made it." Matty checked his watch. "You're early, I like that."

He and I went over to the bar, he put his hand up and Carla came over. "Hey doll, I see you got the job congratulations."

"Yeah, thank you."

"So I see you've meet Carla and Marcy, I already told the staff all about you. We have two waiters" Matty scanned the crowd and pointed out two men. "That's Ken and Paul." Next he pointed out two blondes who were carrying trays with drinks on them. They looked like they were a couple of years younger than me. "And over there are Rachel and Sandy, they're our waitresses. You'll meet the security staff as you go, Marco's already taken a liking to you."

I thought about the guard on the front door. _'So that's his name'_ "Great, I'll introduce myself to everyone as the night goes on. You said something about a partner earlier."

"Oh yeah, he's not here yet, but when he gets here you'll meet him." He said. I nodded and turned back to Carla. "Hey Carla, could you get me a rum and coke and for Gia…"

He turned to me waiting for my reply. "I'll just have a cranberry juice."

"You sure you don't want something stronger?" Marcy asked.

I shook my head from side to side. "Nope, gotta stay alert."

"I like you already." Matty collected his drink off the bar. "Well I'm heading back to my office, speaking of which, yours is the room across from mine. It's smaller, but I figured you'd want your privacy." With that he shook my hand and went back up the steps.

I took off my jacket and looked around the club. It was a fairly mixed and energetic crowd. I checked all the doors to make sure they weren't blocked; you never know when you have to dragged someone out the nearest exit.

"Gia right?" Marcy asked after she served a customer.

"Yeah… so how is it working here?"

"It's an alright crowd, every now and then you get some asshole who can't hold there liquor, but the guys take care of it."

"I guess it's like that anywhere you go." The two of us laughed, but it was cut short when one of the patrons called her over.

It was time for me to settle into my new job. I checked out the office Matty setup for me and he definitely wasn't lying, it was much smaller than his. It was only enough room for the desk, file cabinet and coat rack that occupied the space. I wasn't complaining though, it was all mine.

Over the past two hours I became acquainted with all of the employees. They all seemed okay, but everyone's always on their best behavior around the boss.

The music was pumping throughout the club. After I checked on everything and made quick mental list of some of things that were needed, I made my rounds on the dance floor to assure that the people were having a good time. While moving through the crowd my body come in contact with what felt like a brick wall and warm liquid. From the smell it had to be whiskey. _'Great exactly what I need, some drunk idiot spilling their drink on me.'_ Putting my best game face on I smiled and glanced up at the idiot. What I saw took my breath away. This guy was the definition of sex, definitely a bronzed Adonis. He stood over six feet tall with muscles bulging everywhere. It was almost enough to drive a girl insane, but I held it together this was not the time nor place for that, I'm here to work.

"I'm sorry about that gorgeous, let me get you some napkins." He walked over to a nearby table a grabbed a handful of napkins. "My apologies, here this should do it."

His deep voice sent chills through my spine. "It's okay, it's just a dress." I cleaned the front of my outfit the best I could and went to walk away. To my surprise he grabbed my hand stopping me in my tracks.

"I didn't catch your name sweetheart." His touch sent chills up my arm… and other places.

"I didn't throw it." I looked down at the hand that was attached to mine. Normally I'd go all crazy on a guy for grabbing me, but with him I held back.

He laughed and held on tighter. "You must be new here."

"What makes you say that?"

He pulled me closer and leaned into my ear. "Most women would kill for me ask them their name."

Great! Just my luck, he's a cocky bastard. It's always the one's who know they could have their way with any female. "Well I'm not most women." I tried to walk away again, but this time he pulled me close to him wrapping an arm around my waist. _'Damn he smells good, '_ I thought to myself. I inhaled his scent once more, he smelled of cigarettes and Old Spice, a smell that I could definitely get use to. _'Wait a minute, what the hell am I thinking? This guy is an asshole, a sexy one, but an asshole nonetheless.' _"Do you not see this ring on my finger? I don't think my fiancé would like this very much."

Mr. Sexy kept his grip and just stared at me with his deep brown eyes. "Well I don't think I like him very much. He's obviously not doing his job, because if he were he'd be here holding you instead of me."

Oh he's bold, I just told this guy that I was taken and he could give two shits. The cuteness factor was staring to wear thin. I knew his type all too well, he was definitely the fuck them and leave them kind. "Is this what you do? Spill drinks on women and then hold then captive until they give in to your obnoxious flirting. What's next? Let me guess, you drag me to the bathroom for a quick fuck."

He shook his head and grinned at me. "That usually comes after."

"After what?" I asked stupidly.

"After this." Before I knew it he pressed his lips against mine, giving me an aggressive, yet passionate kiss. It caught me completely off guard. I tried to say something but that only got a tongue crammed down my throat. Who does shit like that? I have to admit; although it was a bit rough the kiss was intoxicating. For a second there I was ready to give in and return the kiss; that was until I felt his hand roughly grope my ass.

I pulled away and gave him a loud slap across his cheek. A few bystanders looked our way and continued dancing. This guy has some nerve. I don't care how gorgeous he is, no one manhandles me like that. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

He rubbed his cheek and smiled… which pissed me off even more. "So I guess you're not ready for the quick fuck in the bathroom."

"Go screw yourself." I retorted.

He stepped in close to me again and whispered in my ear. "I'd rather screw you."

"Ugh!" I shrieked in frustration. This idiot managed to ruin my night within a few minutes. "Get out of my way." I shouted as I pushed pass him. I headed straight for the bar. Marcy was right; I am going to need something stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meet and Greet**

**Taylor's Pov**

She looked even sexier when she was angry. This chick had a huge set of balls; she tried to burn holes through me with those green eyes of hers. I couldn't believe she actually hit me, me Taylor fuckin' Reese, she must not know who she's dealing with. I watched her storm off; she had curves in all the places that men love. _'Definitely fuckable'_ I thought to myself. Her skin was like coffee when you add too much cream and damn she was soft. I was tempted to follow her over to the bar so I could get under her skin some more, but that thought was interrupted when heard cackling coming from behind me. I turned around to see Scarpa and Marbles standing there laughing their asses off.

"Damn that had to hurt! I saw that slap coming from a mile away." Scarpa chided.

"You sure do have a way with the ladies Taylor." Marbles was practically choking on his words from all the laughing he was doing.

"Yo Chris, do you know she is?" I particularly asked Scarpa because he knew the names and numbers of half the girls in here. The guy was a real Casanova; he could get a woman to do anything.

"No, but I can find out for you." Chris said with a grin while eyeing the woman in question at the bar.

I knew that look on his face. He wanted to do more than find out her name, he wanted what most of the guys in here did and that was to get between her legs. She'd probably go for him too, she looks like the type to go for the pretty boy in a suit. I was far from that. Don't get me wrong I consider myself a decent looking guy, and I know my body makes women go crazy, but I'm not the one they take home to meet their fathers. "Just her name Scarpa, nothing else." I looked him square in the eyes so he'd know what I meant.

"Hey Taylor!" Carla yelled over the music. "Matty needs you upstairs!"

I took my eyes off the woman at the bar and headed up to the office with Marbles and Chris behind me. When we stepped inside Chris and Marbles flopped down on the couch. I took the chair behind my desk. Matty had his face buried in papers as usual. The guy really needs to get laid. "What's up? I was kinda in the middle of something downstairs."

"Yeah in the middle of getting bitch slapped by some chick." Just as Marbles was about start his annoying laughter again a pencil came in contact with his head. "Ow! Christ Taylor, you could have put my eye out." He said rubbing his forehead.

Matty just laughed and looked at me. "I don't even want to know. Anyway, did you take care of that thing for my pop earlier?"

"Yeah, that's what took me so long getting here. Teddy held me up with more shit." Teddy Deserve is Benny 'Chains' right hand man. I trust him about as far as Marbles can throw him.

"Good, one less thing we got to worry about. Oh reminds me, the new manger is here. I offered the job on the spot. We need all the help we can get since I can't give this place all my attention with everything that's going on." This whole club thing was Matty's idea. I was happy for him when he told me about it; Benny's lifestyle wasn't for him. This gave him meaning in life aside from being his father's errand boy. I was just a silent partner, pitched in on the money side and made sure the day to day ran smoothly.

"Did you do a background check?" Nobody is who they say they are these days. Some people learn that the hard way and end up with an extended stay at Rikers.

"Trust me Taylor, she's cool. She used to work for Murphy back in Philly."

"She? I thought you said you were hiring a guy?" I asked.

"It was a mix up… long story." Matty picked up the office phone to page the bar. He said some brief words to whoever was on the other end and the hung up. "She's on her way up now."

"Is she hot, please tell me she's hot." Scarpa pleaded from the couch.

"You'll see for yourself, she seems like a nice girl and she's smart too graduated top of her class at Penn."

"So she's a dog?" All excitement was gone from him as he sat back and loosened his tie.

"I didn't say that Scarpa. Just because she's smart doesn't mean she's ugly, if this were true your sister would be a fuckin' astronaut." It was my turn to do the laughing. Scarpa's sister wasn't exactly a beauty queen. He and Marbles didn't find it too funny though.

Chris pointed his index finger at Matty, "I wouldn't talk if I were you, I've seen the women in your family."

The guys argued and joked back and forth for a bit, I joined in on a laugh here and there. My thoughts kept going back to woman that slapped me. The sting of it still lingered on my cheek; hell she probably left a handprint. What I don't get is why the hell am I still thinking about this girl. Normally on the rare occasion of a woman turning me down I'd just move on to the next one that's more willing. But this one's different, maybe it's because I want to fuck her, 'Yeah that's it.' It sure as hell couldn't be anything else.  
**  
****Gia's Pov**

I sat there nursing the martini Marcy had just mixed up for me. Normally I wouldn't drink on the job, but tonight I was making an exception. I was still piss at that overgrown touchy feely idiot. I don't know what pissed me off more the fact that he kissed me, or that fact that part of me actually liked it. Anyway that's neither here nor there, he was gone and I'd probably never see him again. Which suited me just fine, my hand is still stinging from slapping him. I checked my watch, _'three more hours until I'm out of here'._ A nice hot bath and aromatherapy candles were calling my name.

Marcy strolled down to my end of the bar with a huge grin on her face. "So… what made you change your mind about that drink?"

The feisty red head is a nosey one I see. She leaned against the bar waiting for me to answer her. "Not a what, a who. Some asshole that thinks he's gods gift to women." I continued to sip on my drink while jotting down some ideas for the club.

Marcy let out a slight groan. "Don't they all. What'd he look like?"

"Well let's see, he was tall, tan, and had muscles everywhere. Oh and his voice, I can still hear his arrogant gravely voice in my head." After I finished my description Marcy bust out laughing in my face. "What the is so funny?"

"Oh nothing." She poured a shot for the woman sitting next to me while trying to stifle the giggles coming from her lips.

I watched her walk over to Carla and whisper something in her ear. Then Carla looked at me and erupted in laughter. _'What is this?'_ The two women in question came over to me "Okay seriously, what hell is going on? I enjoy a laugh as much as the next person."

Marcy shook her head and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll find out before the night is over."

The bar phone rang and Carla answered it. After a really brief conversation she hung up and walked back over to Marcy and I. "Matty wants to see you in his office Gia."

"Looks like you might find out sooner than we thought." The two bartenders exchanged similar looks and smiles.

"I'm not even gonna ask." I took one last sip of my cocktail and removed myself from the stool. My butt was sore and I wasn't even sitting long, _'note to self, get comfortable bar stools.' _

Making my way through the crowd and past the velvet rope that blocked off the stairs, I kept trying to figure out what was so funny. I hate not being let in on a joke especially if it's a good one. The upstairs level was going at a much slower pace than downstairs. There was a few people casually eating and drinking while relaxing on the plush couches. They still had a view of the dance floor on the lower level, but the soundproof glass blocked out all the noise. I went through a set of double doors, then down the dimly lite hall until I reached Matty's office. Before I knocked I listened for a second. I heard a mixture of male voices coming from inside. After I smoothed out my dress and fixed the stray piece of hair that kept falling in my eye, I knocked on the door.

When I heard Matty yell for me to come in I opened the door and greeted him with a smile. "Hey Matty you wanted to see-" _'What the fuck!'_ I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. There he was, the asshole from the dance floor. I didn't expect to see him again and from his wide eyes I could see that he thought the same thing, especially not here. Our sights locked dead on, his face went stone and unreadable. The man did a good job at hiding his emotion. He broke his stare when he reached for a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. _'Look at him, standing there like he owns the place.' _I half smiled when I saw the red mark that graced his cheek.

Matty gave me a confused look but shook it off. Then he pointed his hand in the direction of Mr. touchy feely. "This is my business partner Taylor Reese, he owns half the joint. Taylor this is our new manager Gia Brooks."

My jaw dropped for a brief second with his words replaying in my head. _'So maybe he did own the place.' _I looked over at 'Taylor' who was keeping his cool brandishing a cocky smile; the jerk was enjoying this. He took another puff of his cigarette and then put it out in the astray on the desk that I'm guessing belongs to him. Then he walked over to me. I stuck my hand out to meet his, "nice to meet you Mr. Reese." _'Oh god this is so awkward.'_ I put on the fakest smile I could muster up.

He shook my hand and nodded. "Call me Taylor." There it was, that gravely voice that was like velvet. He held onto my hand longer than he should have while openly ogling me.

I smiled again, and then discreetly snatched my hand away. "Sure thing Taylor." _'Someone please kill me now.'__  
_  
Matty got up from his desk and stood next to me putting a friendly hand on my back. He turned his attention to the two men sitting on the couch. "I would like you to meet a couple friends of mine." He pointed to a short guy with messy brown hair, "This is Johnny, but we call him Marbles."

The short one stood from the couch tripping on his feet along the way. "Hi I'm Johnny but everyone calls me Marbles." He spoke to my breasts more so than me. I cleared my throat to bring his attention up, _'men, always thinking with the wrong head.' __  
_  
"Matty just said that moron." The other guy on the couch stood up and smacked Marbles in the back of his head to knock him out of his gaze. He was extremely handsome, like male model handsome. He wasn't built like Taylor, but he was in shape. From the looks of it he had on a Hugo Boss suit and he wore it very well. "Sorry about my cousin here. When he was born the doctor smacked the wrong end." I let out a small laugh. "It's a pleasure to meet you Gia, I'm Chris, Chris Scarpa." I put out my hand to shake his but instead he raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it.

_'Very smooth.'_ I thought to myself. "The pleasures all mine." I heard an irritated groan, Chris's eyes diverted from myself to Taylor standing behind me, with a sly smirk he released my hand and returned to his form position on the couch. I turned in time to see the stone expression shooting daggers at us.

"So, any problems so far? Is the staff treating you okay?" Matty asked on his way back over to his desk.

"No, nothing I can't handle." Taylor's cold eyes locked on me without missing a beat. "I seem to be getting along with everyone one."

"Great." Matty shifted through the papers in his desk drawer pulling out a stack of folders and handed them to me. "Here, this is your headache now. It's all there, schedules, payroll, distributors and everything else you'll need to know." He looked like he wanted to jump for joy letting this huge weight off his shoulders.

I peered at the files both shocked and amused. When he said he had some paperwork for me I was expecting no more than maybe a few sheets of paper, but this looked like some ones file cabinet exploded in my arms. "Wow Matty. You know there's this new thing called a computer. It's perfect for storing information such as this."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well I prefer the old fashion way, you can do whatever you want to them."

"Looks like I have a lot of work to do so I'm gonna get to it. It was nice meeting you gentlemen." I moved to the door struggling the pile of impending headaches.

Chris jumped up and opened the door for me. "It was nice meeting you too Gia, look like I'll be seeing a lot of you."

"Looks like it." I said flashing my best smile before I walked out. Transferring all this stuff onto my laptop was going to be a pain. It was going to take days so I had to get on it, but not before I have a talk with a couple of bartenders about their sense of humor.

This is a very awkward situation; the asshole who couldn't keep his hands to himself is my boss. Great, now I know I have the worst luck in the world. It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't find him attractive. He didn't speak much back in the office, hell with a body like his who needs words. _'I wonder if he's single.'_ With guys these days you can never be too sure. I couldn't shake thoughts of him every since he kissed me on the dance floor. _'Wait a minute, you cut that out right now.'_ Sleeping with the boss is a definite no-no, that could get messy, and I Giana Brooks don't do messy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Off Limits Taylor's Pov**

As soon as the door closed I had Chris's neatly pressed lapels clinched in my fist. "What the fuck was that Scarpa?"

"What? I was just trying to be friendly." Friendly? Yeah right, I knew what he was trying to do. Chris had a way with women. They all seemed to fall for his shit like he was some fuckin prince charming when actually he was just like the rest of us out for a quick screw. "You like this broad don't you?" He asked. I released his shirt and sat behind my desk.

"You're pushin' it Scarpa." I don't know what the fuck is going on with me. This was just Chris being Chris, it usually doesn't piss me off when he flirts with a girl I'm eying.

"It's cool if you do, I mean she's definitely fuckable." No arguments there.

Matty shook his head and took a cigarette from the pack on my desk. "Is that all you care about Scarpa?"

He nodded his head, "yes, me and every other straight guy on this planet."

"Whatever you say. So is somebody gonna' tell me what's goin' on here or am I gonna have to guess?" asked Matty.

"Well… remember when I was telling you about Taylor getting slapped." Matty nodded his head gesturing for Marbles to continue. "Well…"

"No way! That was her?" He looked at me for some type of confirmation to this story; I guess my silence was enough. "Damn, I can't believe I missed that."

"Yeah well she's lucky I don't hit women." My mother would have my head on a platter for Sunday dinner if I ever did.

"You sorta had it coming Taylor. You can't just walk up to a chick and shove your tongue down her throat." Said Chris.

"You did what?" Matty practically choked on the Newport.

"It was an impulse." I replied plainly.

"Well try to keep your impulse in your pants, I want this thing to work out with her and we all know how you are."

"Oh yeah, how am I?"

"Listen Taylor you're my best friend and I love you like a brother but have this thing where you run through women like it's nothing. At least Scarpa over here makes them feel special for a day or two before he tosses them out."

"I wouldn't do that to her Matty, she works here and besides, who said I wanted to do anything with her anyway?"

"I'm just sayin'."

"Well don't."

"Alright, Alright." Matty threw his hands up giving in. He looked exhausted between this job and his old man he was burnt out. He sat back in his chair and ran his hand over his face. "Did you guys catch the rest of-" His eyes shifted to the overstuffed binder on his desk. "Damn!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I forgot to give Gia the books, now I gotta go take it to her." He replied.

I grabbed the books off his desk and went for the door before he could say anything. "I'll take it to her, you go home and get some sleep."

"Thanks Taylor" He stood and grabbed his jacket off the coat rack, "I'll see you fellas later."

Matty and I walked out of the office leaving Scarpa and Marbles to argue about some bet they made back in '95. Matty didn't waste any time, as soon as the door closed he vanished down hall leaving me standing there outside of the room across from ours.

Gia's Pov

I sat at my desk silently cursing Matty. I could really kick him right now. Why couldn't he just save all of his files on a flash drive like everyone else? Now I have to sort through all of these documents and transfer them properly to my laptop. It's a good thing I brought it with, I can at least get a jumpstart on this mess.

As my fingers started typing away I allowed my mind to wander, and strangely it wander in the direction of Taylor. He had the softest lips ever, just thinking about it made me want to taste him again. I know it's wrong and I shouldn't be thinking about him, but damn he just won't get out of my head. A girl can fantasize, it's not like I plan on acting it out or anything. He's my boss and most of all he's a cocky jerk. Now getting back to the situation at hand. I plugged in the payroll getting that out of the way first, now for the hard part, making the account books digital. I riffled through the pile of folders on my desk looking for the income statement, balance sheets and so on and so on, but couldn't find them. _'Maybe I dropped them.' _I got up to check around the desk area, still nothing.

I stood there looking at the floor completely stumped; then a faint knock was at my door. "Come in."

The door opened slowly and to my surprise for the third time tonight I came in contact with Taylor Reese. "I'm not interrupting you am I?" He asked. His muscle mass blocked the majority of the door.

'_Damn I love his voice.'_ "No I was just looking for something." Turning my back to him I searched through the stack once more.

"Is this it?" He moved closer to me handing over a black book.

A warm sensation came over me when our fingers touched in the exchange. I took the book from him totally relieved that I didn't misplace it. "Thank you! I thought I lost it."

"Matty forgot to give it to you." He said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Well thanks." I gave him a small smile and for some reason started fidgeting with the book I was holding.

"No problem." He stood there over towering my five foot five frame and there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Do you have a second to talk?"

"You're the boss you tell me?"

There was another silent moment before he finally spoke. "…I want to apologize about earlier."

"You mean you attacking me? That's long forgotten." I said waving my hand in front of my face.

"Attack?" His eyes widened and eyebrows shot up. "I didn't attack you?"

"What the hell would you like to call it?" My arms folded across my chest as I stood there defiantly not backing down.

"I'd like to call it a kiss." He said with a lop sided grin.

"An unwanted kiss." I stated matter of factly.

He shrugged off my comment making a sound that I can only identify as a grunt. "Keep telling yourself that. Listen lady I said what I had to say."

"Lady? I do have a name Mr. Reese, it'd be nice if you would use it."

"I'm not nice…see ya around lady." Next I knew it he was gone before I could say anything else, I hate not getting the last word.

Later That Night

The rest of the night went considerably well. I noticed quite a few things about the guys. They attracted a lot of female attention, especially Chris. All them left with a girl on their arm. I couldn't help but notice the blonde attached to Taylor, not that I cared or anything. The DJ packed up his gear while the security cleared the remaining lingerers from the dance floor. The only ones left was Marcy, Carla, Marco and myself, everyone else went home. Marcy swept the floor; Carla wiped the bar down and cleaned the glasses while Marco flipped the chairs. I took down the register and counted the intake for the night.

Looking down at my watch I saw that it was a little after three-thirty a.m. "You guys can cut out, I'll finish up the rest." There was much left to do anyway.

"Are you sure? It's no problem this is what we get paid for." Marcy set the broom in the storage room and grabbed her jacket from behind the bar.

"Yes of course, go you worked hard tonight." I shooed them off with my hands.

"Thanks Gia! I plan on sleeping all day tomorrow, I am tired." She reached across the bar to pass Carla her purse.

"Tired? Try working here and taking care of a child." She said with an exhausted sigh.

"You have a kid?" I asked. I knew I was getting maternal vibes from her.

"Yes I do, a ten year old son." Carla's face beamed with joy showing me a photo of her little boy that she kept in her purse.

"He's a cutie." I smiled looking at the handsome kid in his baseball uniform.

Marcy walked over to Carla. "You ready to go?" She asked nudging the older woman.

"Yep, I'm ready." The two of them made their way to the front exit, "Goodnight! See ya tomorrow," they yelled walking out.

"I'll lock it up." Marco voice cut in from the corner of the room.

The sound of his voice caused me to jump; I didn't even notice he was still in here. "Hey big guy, when I said you can cut out that meant all of you too."

"I'll wait and walk you out." He picked up two overstuffed garbage bags and walked it towards the back.

I followed behind to hold the door for him. "You don't have to. Why don't you go home and get some sleep." I said as he hurled the bags in the dumpster.

I locked the door when he came back inside. "I wouldn't feel right leaving you here all by yourself, this is New York in case you've forgotten." He said while washing his hands.

"Listen, I didn't just get off the bus, I'm no stranger to city life."

"Good, then you should there's a lot of dangerous people out there." Marco sat down waiting for me to finish up.

"I can take of myself. I pity the fool that tries to mug me." I said doing my best Mr. T impression.

"I'm not gonna win this on am I."

I simply shook my head. "Nope."

"Just make sure you lock the door behind me and before you leave check the surveillance cameras to make sure there's no one hanging around outside." I don't know why he felt the need to handle me with kid gloves.

"Is that all?" I yelled out to him when he made it to the door

He stopped and turned around. "Yeah… oh and get home safely."

"You too big guy.'

"Night boss lady."

When Marco left I did like he said and locked the doors. I finished counting the money and made note of the in take for the night. After which I locked it away in the safe. Today had been a long a day but I wasn't the least bit tired. I love my hours, even though I don't work a traditional nine to five. I've been a nocturnal person most of my life. Something about the night sky speaks to me, maybe it's because you can see the stars more clearly than in the daylight.

After finishing the dishes and doing another thorough check of the premises I grabbed my jacket, purse and laptop bag to head home. Tonight I have a date with a pint of Ben & Jerry's and Columbo.

As soon as I stepped outside a cold gust of wind went up my legs. I pulled my jacket around me shivering. I rummaged through my purse for the set of master keys Matty gave me. It probably would have been a smart idea to get the keys out before I walked out of the club instead of searching for them alone on a cold dark street in Brooklyn. I could hear my mother now, _'Never have both your hands full when you're out at night because you can't protect yourself,'_ I hear you ma! Finally, at the bottom of my bag I found the keys. I turned the lock and pulled the door a couple of time to make sure it was secure. I got the strange feeling that someone's watching me. You know that feeling where the hairs on your neck start to stand up, well that's the way I feel. Without turning around to confirm my suspicions, I slowly eased my hand in my purse and grabbed my can of pepper spray. Just then a hand touched my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Kiss Me Then I'll Kiss You Back**

I got the strange feeling that someone's watching me. You know that feeling where the hairs on your neck start to stand up, well that's the way I feel. Without turning around to confirm my suspicions, I slowly eased my hand in my purse and grabbed my can of pepper spray. Just then a hand touched my shoulder.

"Not tonight asshole." I quickly turned around to spray my assailant. To my surprise it was my boss standing there in a black leather jacket that he looked amazing in.

Taylor held my wrist keeping the can away from his face. He caught me a millisecond before I squeezed the trigger on the spray. "Hey! Whoa, wait a minute it's just me."

"Dammit Taylor! Are you crazy? You don't sneak up on women in the dark. You almost gave me a heart attack" I snatched my hand from him and put the spray away.

"Yeah well, you almost blinded me so we're even."

"What are you doing here? Didn't you leave two hours ago?" I asked slowly pulling myself together.

"I was in the neighborhood and saw you locking up" His facial expression changed giving me a serious look, "speaking of which you shouldn't be doing that by yourself it's not safe."

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl."

"Come on I'm giving you a ride home."

Taylor started walking expecting me to follow behind him. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't know you well enough to just get in your car."

"Good 'cause I don't have a car." He pointed to a black scary looking Dodge ram van.

"There is no way I'm getting in there."

"What? Is my van not good enough for you?" He asked sounding a tad offended.

"I didn't say that. You already tried to molest me on a dance floor filled with people, how do I know you won't try something with me alone in your van? Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me." I gave him a pat on the arm and started to make my way down the street.

"Seriously Gia, it was kiss, and don't tell me that you didn't like it." I heard his voice shout to me but I kept on walking

"Goodnight Taylor." I yelled back. Looking over my shoulder I couldn't see any traces of him standing on the sidewalk so I continued on. I was half way down the block when I saw headlights slowly cruising up the street. It made me nervous for a second because the vehicle was moving really slow.

I glanced over when it pulled up beside me, I let go a sigh of relief when I saw it was only Taylor 'once again!' "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you get home safely. You don't want to get in so I'm just going to follow you." He said out of the passenger window.

I rolled my eyes and kept moving. "Stalk is more like it."

"Stop being stubborn and get in, it's cold out there." The man just wouldn't give up.

"I like the cold, besides I only live a few blocks away I doubt anything will happen."

"I'll sleep better knowing you made it to your door." Taylor split his focus between the rode and me still driving at the same pace I was walking.

"Isn't that what the leggy blonde was for? To help you sleep better." That was a petty low blow, but I just couldn't help myself.

"Jealous?" There it was, that same smug smile from the dance floor.

"Not in the least." So I lied, sue me. "I just assumed you'd have better taste."

He shrugged his shoulders, "you know what they say when you assume."

_'Smartass!' _I decided to make a last minute pit stop at the twenty-four hour Walgreen's down the street from me. He double-parked on the street as I went through the turnstile door. There was nothing I need from here I figured if I fooled around long enough he'd leave. Taking my own sweet time I strolled up and down the isles picking over things as if I was actually shopping. The most random things became interesting; I counted the tiles on the floor, read the ingredient labels on the boxes of cereal and played with an Elvis singing teddy bear until the batteries ran out. Thirty minutes went by, I casually walked by the entrance holding a magazine up to my face to see if he was still there and just as my luck would have it that big black van still sat there. I dropped my hands letting out a loud huff storming back into the isles not caring that the employees were looking at me like I was crazy.

I occupied the magazine rack a bit longer reading up on the latest gossip and crazy antics of celebrities that didn't know what to do with their money. After checking my blood pressure and heart rate over at the pharmacy I went back over to the door, and what did I see? Taylor Reese leaning up against his van smoking a cigarette. For some reason it brought a smile to my face, he was persistence, I give him that much. I spent enough time in here. I think the employees think I'm trying to steal, the manager keeps peeping at me through the isles.

Not wanting to leave empty handed I went to the checkout line and looked over the candy bars. "Hmm a snickers sounds good." I picked up the king sized and put it on the counter.

"Will that be everything?" The cashier asked me.

I thought for a second,_ 'Ah what the hell,'_ I reached down and grabbed one for Taylor too. It's the least I can do for making him wait so long. I took my little plastic bag and made my way to the exit.

When Taylor saw me come through the revolving door he flicked his smoke away and walked towards me. "What the hell took you so long?"

"You know you can die from those things right?" I watched the light from the cigarette flicker.

"I can die getting the newspaper. What took so long?"

"It was crowded in there." Taylor's eyes darted pass me looking at the empty store. "I didn't ask you to wait."

The look in his eyes softened when he answered me. "I told you I'm making sure you get to your door."

"I thought you said you weren't nice?" I said remembering his previous words to me.

He didn't reply. His fingers reached for my bag opening it taking a peek inside. "It took you an hour to get a fuckin candy bar?"

I reached in the bag and pulled one out. "I got one for you too."

He took it and smiled. For the first time I saw an actual smile on him, not some cocky smug grin like before. "Thanks." Maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all.

So I continued my walk and he continued to follow me. Four blocks later I was at my stoop. Taylor got out of his van and walked me to my front door, and there it was, that awkward silence.

"Thank you walking me home, or whatever you want to call it."

His hands were stuffed into his jean pockets. "No problem, maybe next time you won't be so stubborn and let me give you a ride."

"Maybe."

"Well you should get some sleep." He turned to start down the steps.

"Taylor wait." _'Did I just say that?' _"I'm sorry if I came off bitchy tonight."

Stopping in the middle of the steps he turned to face me. "It's okay, it's not like you weren't provoked. Besides Scarpa likes the bitchy types."

"Oh yeah? What are exactly are you trying to say?" I stood there actually curious to what he was getting at.

"Nothing, it's just you two seemed really chummy." Suddenly before I knew it he was back at my front door.

"Jealous?" A smile played across my lips when I asked him.

"Not in the least sweetheart."

"Good, because he's not my type anyway."

"Really? So what is your type?" The space between us was getting smaller and smaller.

"I'll leave you to wonder."

Taylor's hand found its way to my lower back pressing my body against his. His scent took me away once again. I knew what was coming next yet I did nothing to stop it. A feeling of warmth washed over me as his lips met mine. This felt so good it had to be wrong. My traitorous body let out a moan parting my mouth to allow him entry. With a pivot of his feet he had my back pressed against the door and his hands on my hips holding me in place.

Tired screeched and a loud horned sounded bringing us to a halt. We turned our eyes to the street to see what happened, a little Volkswagen Beetle almost ran into a F-150 and that would have caused some major damage. Once both cars was out of sight Taylor dipped his head back down to kiss me again, this time I turned away from him. He got the message and took a step back.

"Look Taylor I'm not gonna lie, I enjoyed that kiss just as much as I enjoyed the first one." There was that smile again, right on que. "But it can't happen again. You're my boss for Christ sake."

"I know you want me just as much as I want you Gia so don't deny it." Taylor once again to kiss me, but regretfully I pushed him away. "So that's it huh?"

"That's it." I opened my door leaving him on the front step. I stepped inside my apartment and threw my keys on a nearby table. 'Damn!' I thought to myself. Forget a bath, I was going to need a cold shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bang Bang**

It's been a few weeks and I'm starting to feel settled at the club. Even though Taylor's becoming a bit of an issue for me. It's getting more difficult by the day to reject his advances, but then he goes and makes it easier to say no when I see him disappear with a random woman each night. But, no matter who he leaves with or when he leaves, he's always back by closing. Every since that we kissed on my doorstep he has followed me home in his van, but I still refuse to get in that thing. I'd never admit it to him, but it makes me feel safe knowing he's out there waiting for me.

After another busy night I was once again left alone tallying tonight's take in. I sat there at the bar with my calculator and cranberry juice listening to the radio. It was a good night; we hosted a bachelorette party and a twenty first-birthday party; needless to say there was a lot of alcohol being served. I continued counting perking up when I heard an old favorite of mine coming through the speakers. Running behind the bar, the turned the volume up on the radio and started singing along.

_"You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on_

_I just need your body baby, from til dawn_

_You don't need experience, to turn me out_

_You just leave it all up to me, I'm gonna show you what it's all about."_

I enlisted the help of the broom as my makeshift microphone shimmying and shaking my hips while singing into the stick. We all do it I know I'm not the only one.

_"You don't have to be rich to be my girl_

_You don't have to be cool to rule my world_

_Aint no particular time I'm more compatible with_

_I just want your extra time and your_ 'Here comes the smooching sounds.'… _kiss."_

My hair constantly whipped in my face, I must have shook my bun loose because I don't remember letting my hair down. I continued dancing around without a care in the world and it felt good.

_"You got to not talk dirty baby, if you wanna impress me_

_You can't be to flirty mama, I know how to undress me, yeah_

_I want to be your fantasy, maybe you could be mine_

_You just leave it all up to me, we could have a good time"_

The moment had caught me. Standing on a chair I belted my favorite part of the song to my invisible audience swaying my hips from side to side with my hands in the air.

_"You don't have to be rich to be my girl_

_You don't have to be cool to rule my world_

_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with_

_I just want your extra time and your_ 'More smooching sounds.'… _kiss"_

There was a faint sound cutting through the music. I turned around to see Taylor standing there clapping with a huge grin on his face. "So… is this what you do every night?"

A surprised gasp escaped me. I almost fell of the chair at the sight of him. Quickly I regained my composure and stepped off the chair as he approached me. This was beyond embarrassing and of all people to catch me it had to be him. "How much did you see?"

"Oh I saw just about everything and I wouldn't mind an encore." He grinned raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I folded my arms across my chest hoping he can't tell how embarrassed I am. "Well I hope you took a picture because you won't be seeing that again."

"As a matter of fact I did." He held up his phone containing the snap shots of my private show.

I reached for the phone, but he held up it in the air out of my reach. Times like this I wish I was tall. "Taylor this isn't funny. Delete those pictures now!"

"I don't know Gia. If I delete them what are you gonna do for me?" He tucked the phone in the pocket of his leather jacket and leaned against the wall steady watching me.

_'Fine, two can play that game.'_ Slowly I walked over to him with my come hither eyes and pressed my body as close to him as I could get it. His smile faded and a look of confusion replaced it. I could hear his heart beat quicken. My hands roamed down his chest stopping at his belt buckle. Looking up at him I could see that he was stuck, my actions thrown him for a loop. "You know Taylor…I don't have to be a mind reader to know what it is you want." My finger traced circles around his naval. "The question is… do you know what I want?"

Taylor was starting to loosen up. His fingers laced in my hair as he leaned down speaking softly in my ear. "Can't say I do. Why don't you tell me?"

My hand slipped into his pocket grabbing his phone before he even knew what happened. "I want your phone." His head sprang up and he patted his jacket looking for it. I held it up to his face showing him it was no longer in his pockets.

His finger wagged from side to side. "It's not nice to tease."

"It's not nice to take pictures of someone without their permission." I flipped through the photo's deleting them one by one. When I was finished I passed it back to him. "Here. You should really put a lock on your phone; anyone could go through it if you ever lose it."

"Thanks I'll think about that." He said sarcastically while securing the device back in his pocket. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Almost, after I lock up the safe I have to throw the trash out." I made my way back over to the bar to finish what I had started.

"You do that, I'll throw this out." He picked up the trash and headed for the back door.

By the time he stepped outside I had the money in the bank bag and locked away safely. I went over to grab my jacket and pocketbook, and then turned off the radio.

**Bang! Bang! Bang**!

The sound of what had to be gunshots rang in the air. My first instincts told me to duck down, so I did just that hiding behind the bar. A couple of seconds went by and I didn't hear anything. Then Taylor popped into my head. I rushed to the back alley not even thinking of what dangers could still be out there. I looked around and didn't see anyone. Stepping further into the alley I could hear someone groan in pain. Looking pass the dumpster I saw Taylor on the ground holding his shoulder. Seeing him hurt like this pulled at my heartstrings.

I rushed over kneeling down next to him. "Oh my god Taylor! What the hell happened?"

"What does it look like? I got shot." He shifted his weight straightening his back against the brick wall.

"Who would want to shoot you?"

He tilted his head looking at me as if I had grown two heads. "Can we save this conversation for a time when I'm not bleeding like a fuckin pig?"

"I'm sorry, I'll call an ambulance now." Since my cell was still inside I grabbed his to dial 911 but his held onto my wrist stopping me. For a man who's just been shot he still has a strong grip.

Taylor shook his head still holding on to me. "Don't! It'll only make things worse."

"Well what do you want me to do Taylor? I can't just let you bleed to death."

"Call Matty and tell him what happened."

'Tell him what happened? I don't even know what happened!' "Okay, but we have to get you inside before anyone sees you." I did my best to support his weight as he leaned on me.

It wasn't until he stood up that I noticed the gun in his hand. Together we limped back into the club and I carefully sat him down in the nearest chair. I eased his jacket off and called Matty like he asked. Matty was startled to hear my voice on the other end of Taylor's phone. After I told him what happened he told me to stay put and wait for him to get here.

I pressed a towel up against he wound to slow the bleeding but that wasn't working. Time was wasting away. I couldn't just do nothing sitting there waiting for Matty. I grabbed the fully stocked first aid kit I brought a week ago and took it over to him. "I need to get your shirt off." I demanded

Taylor cracked a weak smile. "I knew you could wait to get me naked."

"How can you flirt with me at a time like this? I need to close this wound now." I threw my hands in the air. Here I am panicked and worried and he's making passes at me.

His eyes followed me as I nervously moved about the room. "Calm down Gia, this isn't that bad."

"I take it you've been shot before." It was more of a statement than a question. He was just way too relaxed, like this was an everyday thing for him.

"You'd be surprised."

I had to cut his shirt off because it was too much trouble to try and pull it over his head. I dropped the bloody shirt on floor and riffled through the kit. I pulled out the alcohol, gauze pads, roller bandage and tweezers. "Okay Taylor I'm-" I turned around to have my eyes finally settle on his rippled bare chest. The man has muscle on top of muscle. Often I've thought about what he would look like shirtless, but no fantasy could compete with the real thing right in front of me.

"Gia. Gia!" Taylor waved his hand in front of me trying to get my attention.

"Huh?" Judging by the smirk on his face, he has an idea of where my mind just zoned out to.

"Something wrong?" He asked but knowing full well what it was.

"Uh no. Everything's fine, or as fine as they can be." I regained my composure putting my gloves on. "I gonna check your wound."

"Do you know what you're doing? You're not a doctor." Taylor's eyebrow rose giving me a weary look.

"And neither are you so hold still." I examined the hole and found the matching one the back of his shoulder. "No worries, the bullet went in and out. I'm gonna clean you up."

I poured the alcohol on his shoulder. He hissed in pain. "Damn that burns!"

"Don't be such a baby, you didn't make this much noise when you were shot." After I cleaned him I placed a gauze pad over the wound to temporarily stop the bleeding. Then I mummified his whole shoulder with ace bandage to secure everything tightly. "There, all done."

Taylor examined my handy work. "Nice job."

"That should hold you until Matty get here with the doctor to stitch up." I packed up the kit and walked it back over to the bar.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do this." I said as I sat down next to him.

"Yes I did. If you weren't waiting for me you wouldn't have been shot."

"Don't go getting all soft on me. This wasn't your fault. If he didn't catch me here, he probably would have caught me somewhere else." Taylor went for his pack of cigarettes with his good arm, but I snatch them away.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that bullet was meant for you?" I held the smokes out of his reach waiting for an answer.

He ran his hand across his scalp letting out a breath. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"Don't worry about it! Someone tries to kill you and you tell me not to worry!"

Taylor leaned in closer to me letting his eyes roam. "You know I'm starting to get the impression that you actually like me."

That scrutinizing gaze of his made me think about things that I shouldn't be at a time like this. After shifting a couple inches away from him I found my voice again. "Well don't and don't change the subject. Who's trying to kill you?"

The playfully expression was gone from his face and replaced with a more serious one. "You're a smart girl Gia, if you're as smart as I think you are you'll stop asking questions you already know the answer to." With that being said, I knew it was the end of that conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Questions?**

You had to be a fool not to notice what was going here. The high end security system was my first clue. There were so many video cameras monitoring the movement on the outside, but there were none focused on the activity inside. Then there were the private meetings that took place in Matty's office. Every so often a few older guys in suits stopped by right before the club opened or just before it closed, often leaving or picking up packages. I knew then that Matty had his hand in something illegal; I'm just not exactly sure what it is yet.

For the first time ever I noticed the tattoo on his upper bicep. It was the Star of David. Then I saw the gold necklace he had on with a smaller identical symbol to his tattoo.  
_'Is Taylor Jewish?' _I ask myself _'Why haven't I ever noticed these things about him before? Maybe because you were too caught up focusing on the man himself?'_

My fingers absently traced over his tattoo. "So you're Jewish? This whole time I thought you were Italian."

"My mother's Jewish, but my father was Italian."

"Same with me except my mother was black." In the few weeks I've known Taylor, I've never gotten the chance to get to know him. "So… it's just you and your mother?"

"My dad died a long time ago." He said dully.

"How'd he die?" I asked. An uncomfortable silence lingered in the air. I detected Taylor's hesitation and realized I have may have been prying a bit too much. "I'm sorry; you don't have to answer that."

"He was killed, shot dead when I was twelve." He said. I was surprised that he even opened up to me. The Taylor that I've come to know is either all business with his guard up or doing something flirtatious to get under my skin, I've never seen him just be.

I can't help but look at the irony in this situation; his father died from being shot and here he is sitting here with a bullet wound of his own. "Well at least you got a chance to know your father and make memories with him."

"So what about you?" He winced a little when he sat back in his chair.

"What about me?"

"I told you mine now tell me yours." That was only fair… he did just share with me.

"There's not much to tell. My father walked out on me and my mother when I was four. Every since then it's just been me and my mom; that is until she died a year ago."

"I'm sorry." He reached out and caressed my knee.

"Don't be, that's life I suppose. As far as my dad leaving that was probably the best thing he's ever done for me… anyway, he's dead now so of that matters anymore." I'll be the first to admit that I'm still bitter about not having my dad in my life. It's been twenty-two years and I'm still holding that grudge. "What the hell is taking Matty so long?" I ask trying to change to subject.

"Don't worry he'll come, he always does." Taylor leaned back in his chair tapping his finger tips on the table.

There it goes again, that nonchalant tone of his. _'Always.'_ That word repeated itself in my thoughts. "I didn't think that club owners we're shot at on such a regular basis… How about you tell me what it is you really do?"

"You look beautiful in this light." He said while flashing me one of his knee weakening smiles.

I tried to keep a stern expression on my face, but just looking at him makes me want to crack. "I'm serious Taylor. I feel like I'm the only one here that doesn't know what's going on around me."

"Trust me Gia, its best that way." All of his playfully mannerisms were gone. The tapping stopped and the smile went away.

"How can you ask me to trust you, when you don't trust me enough to tell me what it is you do?"

"Gia."

"Taylor."

"I collect debts and do other odd jobs for an employer of mine," was his vague reply. He tried to go for his cigarettes once more and was once again denied.

"Odd jobs like what?"

"I think you already know the answers to these questions you're asking."

He was right. I already knew, I tried to ignore all the tell-tell signs but tonight everything was brought to the forefront. It was time for me to just come out and ask him. "Taylor are you involved with the mob?"

"What mob?" He said with a hint of amusement.

"Do I look stupid to you? Between the cameras and the way you acted when I mentioned calling the cops, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. So what are you, some type of enforcer?"

"Enforcer?"

"Yes enforcer, or would the correct term would be associate, judging from the fact that you're not full bloodied Italian."

"I'm not gonna ask how you know that."

"Which family do you 'work' for?" I asked. Taylor stood and grabbed me to stand with him. For a minute there I thought he finally grew tired of my questions; that's when I felt his hands patting me down. "What are you doing?"

"Checking for a wire." He continued on letting his hand roam every which way across my form.

I understand that he has to be careful in his line of work, so I stood there taking this sweet torture. I was quivering mentally at his touch, but that was partly due to him copping a feel here and there. The seconds rolled by and I realized that he was still touching me. "Um, it doesn't take this long to search someone, I'm not wired."

"Oh I found that out about ten seconds ago." He replied while still patting me down.

I smacked his hands away wanting to smack his face as well, the only thing that stopped me was his injury and that crooked smile on his face. "This is why you'll never get me alone in your van."

"I have you alone here and now." His arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him.

My hands reached out to still his roaming ones. "You should be sitting down resting until Matty gets here."

"I ain't tired." Taylor's eyes locked in on me not breaking contact for a second. His head tilted slightly to the side as he leaned down to kiss me.

I stood there waiting and anticipating the feel of his soft lips against mine once more. Just as we were about to make a connection the sound of voices hit our ears. We jolted apart and Taylor automatically reached for his gun that sat on the table. The door that leads to the alley flew open and in walks Matty, Chris, and Marbles with five other guys. 'No wonder it took him so long, he had to call in the Calvary.' I was relieved to see that it was only Matty, but from the look on Taylor's face he couldn't say the same.

**Taylors Pov**

_'Damn!'_ Matty has the worst fuckin' timing in the world. I take one step forward with this broad and get kicked back two. That's the story of my life I guess. Now I have to put up with these fuckers. Getting shot is the easy part; dealing with what comes after is the tough part. I look over at Gia and she doesn't look scared at all. 'That's interesting.' She has to know that these guys ain't insurance salesmen, well at least not the legit kind. Matty and the doctor walk over with Benny and Teddy; I can sense the agitation on them already, like they're the ones who's just been shot.

"What's the matter Taylor, you couldn't wait?" The doc examined the bandage that Gia wrapped around my shoulder.

"If I waited any longer I would have bleed to death." I sat down waiting to be examined.

"Whose work is this…I know it's not yours." He asked putting on his gloves. This was part I hated.

"It's mine." Said Gia. Everyone's attention turned to her. "The bullet went in and out. I wrapped the wound to slow down the bleeding, but he probably needs stitches." They all just stared at her like she was speaking some crazy foreign language.

The doc took all that gauze shit off to get a better look at bullet wound. "She's right, a couple of stitches and some pain killers, you'll be better in no time. I would tell you to get some rest, but I know that's not happening."

"You know me well doc." Matty, Scarpa and Marbles walked over to me. Marbles being the idiot that he is decides to poke me in my fuckin' shoulder.

Gia laughed shaking her head. "I see you're in capable hands so I'm gonna go home now." I heard her voice and looked up from the doc. When I turned to walk away, she ended up bumping into Teddy.

He stepped in her way when she tried to move pass him. "Wait a minute, before you go we need to talk to you." This is the part where I expected her to start panicking. Here she is in a room full of mob guys and one of them is stopping her from leaving, but she surprised me once more keeping her cool.

"Talk to me about what?" Her eyes turned to me; I gave her a small nod trying to keep her relaxed.

Matty stepped up beside her. "Gia, this is my uncle Teddy Deserve and this man here is my father, Benny Demaret… Pop this is Giana Brooks, she manages the joint." Benny shook her hand first, and then Teddy.

"Giana...what a lovely name." And here comes Teddy and his load of bullshit. I used to look up to the guy when I was a kid, nobody in the neighborhood was cooler than Teddy Deserve, but as you get older you start to see people for who they truly are. "We need you to tell us exactly what you saw tonight; for your protection of course."

"Well I didn't see much of anything. I heard the shots and then I went outside to see if Taylor was okay and that's when I saw him laying their on the ground."

"So you saw nobody else?" Benny asked her.

"No, no one."

"Did you call anyone else other than Matty?" asked Teddy.

"No, just Matty like Taylor told me." She sounded a little irritated, I would too if I had to keep repeating myself.

"Are you sure? We really need to know if you did." Teddy asked again.

Gia squeezed the back of her neck and let out a sigh. It looked like Teddy was about to be on the receiving end of that attitude of hers, so I answered him instead. "She said she didn't call anyone else. I was with her the whole time, I would have known if she did."

"Alright…okay. I apologize for all the questions, but this is a delicate situation and we need to know these things." Benny stepped in to delegate the situation. "Why don't I give you a ride home…Clueless give her a ride home."

"No thank you, that won't be necessary." She smiled and walked towards the door. Benny just shrugged it off and went back to talkin to Teddy.

_'Here we go again'_ I stopped the doc from pokin' at me for a second, and followed her to the door. "Gia you shouldn't be out walkin' this late."

"Taylor don't start. I don't feel like arguing with you about this."

"So don't." I had to stop her from opening the door, she has to be the most stubborn woman I've ever met. "Scarpa come here a minute." He came over to the door and where we stood. "I need you to take Gia home. I don't care what she says; you take her straight to her front door."

"No problem Taylor." Chris held the door open for Gia waiting for her to walk through.

She shook her head finally giving up. "There's no winning with you is it?"

"Not a chance. Go get some sleep, I'll see you later." I said.

She leaned in close to give me a hug; that surprised the crap out of me, but not as much as her lips brushing against mine for a half a second before she pulled back. I guess she caught herself, but it was good while it lasted. "Goodnight Taylor." She rushed the words from her mouth and disappeared through the doorway.

When Chris and Gia finally left, I turned to see Matty giving me his 'I just caught you' grin. Before he could say anything Teddy piped in. "So who shot you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Aftermath**

That was typical Teddy, cutting right to the chase. No _'are you okay Taylor, we're glad you're not dead'_, nothing. What the hell could I expect? I'm just a knockaround guy to them. Someone they get to do their dirty work. I turned to Benny giving him my answer. "It was Frankie, that little fuck that works for Carmine."

"Are you sure it was him Taylor?" Matty asked. Him and everyone else there knew what that meant.

"I'd know that piece of shit anywhere." I reached for my smokes and remembered Gia still had them. This woman is definitely gonna be the death of me.

"First he tries to take me out, then he goes after my best gun. He's making a power move." Benny was practically crushing that cigar he held in his hand.

"You think he's moving in on your turf?" Asked Matty

"Taylor caught one of his men trying to collect on our insurance policy with Roberto's cleaners a few weeks back. I should have known something was up then." Benny went over to the bar and grabbed whatever liquor bottle he could get his hands on. He was losing it.

Teddy went over to the bar and sat with him. Benny poured a glass for the both of them. "I think we should sit down with Carmine and make some kind of deal with him," said Teddy.

Benny slammed the glass down on the counter yelling. "A deal…what are you saying Teddy? Brooklyn is my territory, I can't let him just strong arm his way in."

"Listen to me Benny, going to war with Carmine is not an option, we don't have enough muscle." Teddy tried to reason with him but Benny wasn't having it.

"You let me handle that." Benny grabbed his hat off the table turning to me before he left. "Get some rest kid, we're gonna need you soon."

Everybody had left except for Matty and Marbles.

"So you wanna tell me what that was?" I knew that was comin'. As soon they all left Matty was startin with his questions.

"What are you talkin' about?" I grabbed my jacket ignoring his question; there was nothing to tell because there was nothing going on with us.

"Yeah what are you talkin' about?" Marbles was lost as usual.

"He knows what. You and Gia were kinda close there, and if my eyes weren't mistaken, I could have sworn she kissed you."

"What? When was this?" Marbles asked and poked in my bad shoulder for the second time tonight.

"Matty I don't know what you saw, but it was nothing and Marbles if you touch me one more time I will break your finger." All it took was a glare; he got the message and backed away. I walked pass both of them heading for the exit.

I could hear Matty laughing following behind me. "Nothing my ass, you like this girl don't you?"

"Hold up a second. You mean you're tellin' me that you like this girl and you actually just sent her home with Casanova himself? Big mistake!" Marble shook his head laughing. He went to slap my arm but I guess my previous words started rolling around in that head of his and he drew back.

Matty did the honors for me and slapped him in the back of his head. "You know what Marbles, for you to be so small you have a huge fuckin mouth."

He rubbed where Matty just hit him and kept on talkin. I love this guy like a brother, but he doesn't know when to shut the hell up. "What! ... I'm just sayin' there's no way I would leave a girl that I like alone with Chris. He probably has his tongue down her throat right now."

"She ain't like the whores you go out with, besides like I said, there's nothing goin on between us." _'Yet,'_ I thought to myself. I had nothing to worry about and like she said, Chris wasn't her type anyway.

"Whatever; don't get mad when you find out that Chris beat you to home base. You know you should really-"

Matty cut him off before he could go into one of his rants. "Hey Marbles, why don't you put yourself to some good use and hit the lights." He hit the lights while still running his mouth a mile a second. Matty locked up and we all went our separate ways.

It's been a long night, but finally I made it home to my bed. I can't sleep thanks to Marbles puttin' all that shit in my head. I keep thinking about Gia and Chris screwing around. Marbles was right, even thought I'd never admit it to him. It was stupid sending her with Chris I've seen the way women eat up all his smooth talk. I don't have any claim on this girl so I shouldn't care but I do. A part of me don't want Chris or anybody else for that matter to be touching her, not the way I want to touch her. I checked the clock on the wall, it's a little after three a.m. Maybe, just maybe…

**Gia's Pov**

Tonight had to be the craziest night of my life hands down. First Taylor gets shot, and then I get the third degree from that creepy guy Teddy, and not to mention I have blood all over my clothes. At least I know my suspicions were right, the guys are involved with the Mafia. A part of me wants to quit and run in the opposite direction, but I can't, it's not that simple. I've grown attached to some of the people there, Taylor being one of them. I don't even want to dissect the reasoning behind that one, and don't know what I was thinking when I kissed him. That was a huge mistake on my end. He's gonna throw that in my face as soon as he gets the chance. I just want to take a nice hot shower and wrap up in the warm comforts of my bed.

After ten minutes in, I shut the water off. It's already late and I'm ready to snuggle up in my sheets. As soon as I step out of the bathtub and my feet hit the cold tile floor I hear my cell phone ringing. "Who the hell is calling me so late?" I wrapped a towel around me walking into the living room where my phone is. I ended up tracking wet footprints along the way. I looked at the strange number on the display contemplating whether or not I should answer it. Suddenly it stops ringing. I sat it down and not five seconds later do I hear the loud sound of my ringtone buzzing in my ear. "Whoever this is better have a damn good reason for calling." I pressed the talk button putting the phone to my ear. "Hello."

_"What took you so long to answer the phone?"_ An all too familiar baritone sounded through my ear.

"Taylor? Why are you calling me at three o'clock in the morning?"

_"Why do you sound so wide awake at three o'clock in the morning, do you have company or something?"_ I laughed at his underlying tone; this guy is not wrapped too tight.

"No, I just got out of the shower, what's your excuse? Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?"

_"I can't sleep; I was calling to make sure you got home okay."  
_  
I fought back a yawn while rummaging through the refrigerator looking for nothing particular.  
"Chris brought me straight to my door just like you asked. Why, were you concerned?"

_"That's it?"_ He asked as if he didn't believe me.

My eyebrows quirked up at his tone. "Yes that's it. What else is there?"

_"Nothing, I was just making sure."_ His voice trailed off. I had to check my phone to make sure he was still there. Just as was about to hang up I heard him cut back in. _"Can I ask you a question?"_

I smiled into the phone. "You just did."

_"Very funny smartass."_

"What do you want to ask me Taylor?"

_"Why did you kiss me?"_ He asked. There it was, I knew it would bite me in the ass. I was stuck for a moment. How the hell am I suppose to answer that?

"Um… I don't know; I just did." I was stuck for a moment. How the hell am I suppose to answer that? I had to think on my feet. "Besides, that was nothing more than a friendly kiss Taylor."

_"Oh really? So you kiss all your friends like that?" _

"Yes, ask Chris if you don't believe." I had to get him back for his subtle accusations. I knew what he was getting at with all his questions.

_"What was that?"_ He said in a voice that would have probably made me shudder if he were standing here in person.

"Calm down Taylor I'm kidding, it was just a joke."

_"It wasn't funny."_ His voice finally went back to its normal state. "I have one more question."

I let out a sigh, "And what's that?"

_"What are you wearing?"_

I Shook my head in disbelief, this man cease to amaze me. "Go to bed Taylor." I hung up the phone smiling all the way to my bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Reunions**

**One Week Later**

**Gia's Pov**

I woke up next to my laptop as usual. Things were getting hectic at the club. Security had been increased, along with everyone's paranoia, especially Carla's. She was supposed to close with me that night, but I sent her home early. Matty decided to give her two weeks off to get herself together. Carla wasn't the only one on vacation, I haven't seen Taylor since that night, but that was neither here nor there. I had other concerns at the moment. The new furniture I ordered is supposed to be arriving at the club today and I can't wait to see it. I threw on a pair of high waist dress pants and a simple white t-shirt making my way to the front door and to my car. I gave a quick wave to my neighbor that was outside watering her plants. She just grunts in response. That old lady does not like me for some reason. Whatever, I just shake it off and drive over to the club.

I got there and just my luck, the place was empty. Matty was supposed to be here to help me move the old chairs out and place the new ones in, but it looks like I'll be doing it by myself. One by one I began to line the old barstools up out back. The Salvation Army should be picking them up around three p.m.

The delivery truck finally arrived an hour later. The guys unloaded the new barstools and carried them inside. I inspected the merchandise, and it's just what I ordered, fully padded seats with arm rest and high back. Now these are the kind of chairs a person can get comfortable in.

As I was tearing off the plastic covers I saw Matty and Taylor walk through the front door. He looked just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. I was only expecting Matty, not Taylor. Now I don't know if it was because I haven't seen him in a week, but he looked sexier than the last time I saw him, if that was even possible.

Matty came in with his usual welcoming smile. "Hey Gia, isn't it a little early for you to be here?" He asked. Taylor was his usual nonchalant self. No words came from him, not even a smile; he just sent a nod in my direction and went on about his business.

"I had a delivery coming today remember, you said you were gonna help me move the furniture?" His face drew a blank when I reminded him.

Matty paused for a second, and then he slowly slid his hand down his face. "Oh yeah that's right, I completely forgot."

"Well you're here now, so let's start moving this stuff." I continued to unwrap the chairs waiting for him to join in. I looked up and noticed Matty was standing there scratching his head with a half a smile.

"Uh about that… my father's suppose to be meeting me here in about five minutes, so I'm not gonna be much help." He checked his watch and looked back up at me. "Listen, we're not opening up tonight, why don't you go home and relax or go out and have some fun.

"Fun is overrated Matty. I'll never get the preparations done for the Halloween party at this rate." Halloween was only a little less than three weeks away and I was still behind in some of the planning.

"She shouldn't be here." Taylor interjected. If I didn't know any better I would have sworn I heard a slight hint of an attitude in his voice.

"It's nice to see you too Taylor… and she has a name." I said to Taylor using the same bitter tone he was giving me. "Anyway Matty, what about when you're finished? Then can you help me?" He hesitated and looked at Taylor, I add on a "Pleaseeee," for emphases.

Matty smiled finally giving in. "Alright, I'll give you a hand when I'm done."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it and you will too when you see the turn out for this party." I ignored Taylor's obvious disapproval. Every since the shooting he's been a little overprotective to say the least. The day after it happened more cameras were installed and Matty informed me that Marco would be closing from now on, which I believe to be Taylor's doing.

Matty went upstairs leaving me and Taylor on the ground floor.

I could feel Taylor's eyes on me; his stare makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "You shouldn't be here." He said once more stepping towards me.

"You said that already, and neither should you. Aren't you still on bed rest" I began setting up the new chairs at the bar.

Taylor took the plastic from another chair and started helping me line the bar. "You know this stubborn thing you have goin' on is startin' to get on my last fuckin' nerves." The gruffness in his voice was starting to fade welcoming in his teasing humor.

Just as I was about to make a smart reply the front door opened and daylight poured in. Matty's father walked in with Teddy and three other guys whom faces I couldn't make out with the sunlight shining behind them. The door closed and that's when I noticed him. I tried not to lose my composure as they came towards me and Taylor.

Benny reached us first and stuck his hand out to Taylor. "Hey Taylor; how ya doin'?" Before he could respond Benny turned to the man with the slight graying hair that was giving me the same confused look I was giving him. "Sonny you met Taylor before right?"

His eyes diverted when he heard Benny mention his name. "Once or twice." He extended hand to shake Taylors. "How's the shoulder kid?"

Taylor just shrugged, "not bad, I've had worse," was his cool response.

"You remind me of your father; he was a good man," said Sonny. Taylor didn't know what to say to that so he just respectfully nodded.

Sonny eventually set his sights back on me and to my surprise he actually spoke, "and what are you doing here. A beautiful girl like you should be out on a date or something, not hangin' around with these knuckle heads." I had to catch myself in mid eye roll.

Benny smiled and took my hand guiding me closer to them. He now stood next to me as he spoke to the men. "Sonny, Vincent, Ray, this lovely young lady is Giana, she works here with the boys."

Sonny reached out to shake my hand, while the other two men simply nodded their hellos. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"Like wise." I kept my voice flat to keep the malice from dripping out. I decided not to partake in any other pleasantries, so I walked away from the group of men to start the bar inventory.

Vincent continued talking with Teddy and Benny, while Sonny and Ray pretended to listen. I could see the two men staring at me from the mirror behind the bar, both for different reasons. While Sonny's eyes were filled with befuddlement, the younger man's was filled with lust and his stare unnerved me.

The younger mans attention finally shifted when Matty came down the stairs. "Well if it isn't Matty dimes. How you doin'?"

Matty looked pissed, but he didn't respond, he just shook Sonny and Vincent hand then turned to his father. "Sorry I took so long pop, I was on an important phone call."

"Always takin' care business huh kid," said Teddy.

He just shrugged. "What can I say uncle Teddy, I'm a hard workin' man." Matty ushered the men to the back of the club.

**Taylor's Pov**

Why didn't she leave like I asked? It was simple, all she had to do was walk out the door, but no, she has to be so damn stubborn. I sat at a table about five feet away from everyone else; I needed to turn off my brain. Just when I was starting to get my head together, Ray walks over and sits across from me. Now I have to sit here with this asshole and watch him make eyes at Gia. After that incident in the alley I was half hoping that she would quit, imagine my surprise when I heard she showed up for work the next day. She's strange like that, just when I think I have her figured out, she pulls a fast one on me. Women like her are bad for your health. I didn't even realize I was watching her until she smiled at me while walking over with a tray of drinks. I noticed I wasn't the only one lookin' either.

Ray had his eyes glued on her as she put the drinks down. She turned to the table where me and him were sitting and sat his drink down before walking away. "That kinda of lookin can get you hurt." I said.

"Why, is that yours?" He asked still looking in the direction she disappeared in.

"Why the fuck do you wanna to know?" I asked clenching my hands into a fist trying to keep them from reaching out across from me.

"Because that is one fine piece of moolian ass." As soon as the words left his mouth old man Moretti was up out of his seat and had Ray's face smashed against the table. I just watched, smiling on the inside as he bled on the table.

"If you value your life you won't ever let me hear you talk that way around me." Sonny pressed down hard on Ray's head and leaned in close to him. "You're here to listen, not talk." He let him up turning back to the others like nothing happened. "Now where were we?"

If I didn't see it for myself I swear I would have never believed it. That could be the highlight of my day seein this shit head get put in his place. I've heard stories about Sonny Moretti back in his heyday before he became a boss, looks like he hasn't lost a step.

Benny didn't dare question him, he just continued talking. "Like I was saying, I believe Carmine's movin in on my territory."

"Why would he come for you out of the blue?" Sonny asked. He lit up his cigar blowing a cloud of smoke in the air. That's a question I've been askin myself.

"Me and Carmine ain't never seen eye to eye. Business has been good for me; I can't say the same for him. Lately I've been seein a few shortages. I know he's been collecting in my area."

"How do you know it's him? You could have someone in within your family skimming of the top," said Sonny.

"We know this because Taylor saw it with his own eyes." Teddy said calmly.

Sonny glanced over at me; he stared for a second. It looked like he was searching my eyes for some truth. He nodded and turned back to the others. "Alright, so what if it is true, what do you want me to do about it?"

Teddy cleared his throat before speaking again. "Well you see Don Moretti, if we're gonna go to war with Carmine, we're gonna need backup."

"Ah, I see, and here I was thinking this was a social call." Sonny laughed with Vincent and mashed his cigar in an ashtray.

"The man already tried to put one between my eyes and then that thing with Taylor last week. He has me fitted for cement shoes that I ain't ready to wear. I need your help." Benny was practically begging. I've never seen him like this before; this was one for the record books.

Sonny paid no attention to Benny's pleading. He watched Gia closely as she moved around the room. Now this wasn't like when Ray was lookin, it was different and I couldn't put my finger on it. "How long has she been working here?" He asked pointing a finger over by the bar.

"Almost a month, why?" Matty looked about as confused as the rest of us. Why was the old man giving him the third degree?

"And she was here the night Taylor was shot?" He asked. Matty just nodded his head yes.

"No disrespect, but why are you askin so many question about her?" Matty asked. He must have been reading my mind because I was wondering the same thing. I noticed the tension between those two earlier. When she spoke to him, she used that cold tone that she uses when she's pissed at me. It was small, almost undetectable, but it was still there.

"No reason," was his reply, and no one was gonna question that. "I not gonna lie. The other bosses see this as a petty feud, one not worth their time." Benny fixed his mouth to say something, but he cut him off. "But since you are a made man and Carmine didn't did get the okay from the commission for the hit, I'll back you on this one."

"Thanks Sonny, I knew I could count on you," said Benny. I thought the old man's arm was gonna fall off the way Benny was shaking it.

"To try to keep the peace I'll arrange a sit down with Carmine and get him to back off and return whatever profits he's made." Sonny and his men stood. They put on their hats and coats and headed towards the door.

"What if that don't work?" Teddy called out to him.

He stopped and turned back to them. "Then you go to war." That was all he said before he walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Wagers**

**Gia's Pov**

Their meeting ended and all of the guys cleared out, that is except for Matty and Taylor of course. True to his word Matty hung around afterwards to help me with some of the rearrangements. Taylor even pitched in without any convincing on my part. After an hour or so we finally had everything moved. We would have finished sooner but the guys kept feeling the need to take a cigarette break.

Now that we had everything all cleaned and in its place, we decided to call it a day. I shut off all the lights and Matty locked up. As soon as we got outside my stomach started to growl and I realized that I haven't eaten anything all day. I tend to have a bad habit of getting so caught up in my work that I forget the littlest things like food.

"I'm gonna grab something to eat, you guys wanna come?" I asked Taylor and Matty just before they got into their cars.

Matty as always was too busy and had errands to run, and I thought I was the one who was lacking a social life. He really needs to get out and have some fun once in a while. Taylor on the other hand decided to take me up on my offer. I was hoping he would be busy as well; I really didn't want to be alone with him. I don't know how long I can keep my defenses up around him, especially when there's a strong attraction there.

Fifteen minutes later we ended up outside some seedy tavern. I let him choose the place since this is his area. Inside the walls were cluttered with photos and sports memorabilia. There were a few pool tables situated far in the back. After giving the place a second look I decided that it wasn't so bad.

Taylor and I took a seat at a small round table, as a waitress sashayed over to us. She passed me a menu without sparing me a look, and flashed Taylor a smile fit for a Miss America pageant. "Hey Taylor, I haven't seen you around in awhile. Have you been hiding from me?" She asked.

I smiled leaning back in my chair waiting to hear his response. He gave me a sly smirk and then turned to her. "Now why would I do that? I've just been a little busy that's all." He said grinning up at her, and just like that she was putty in his hands.

"That's what I thought." The poor girl didn't stand a chance, Taylors smile was a lethal weapon. "So what will it be, the usual?" He gave her a slight nod yes and she turned to walk off.

"Um excuse me." I called out to her and she turned around. "You might want to take my order as well."

"Oh…I forgot all about you." She turned to face me giving Taylor ample view of her backside.

"I'm sure you did." I said in a sarcastic tone, which I'm sure went over her head. Taylor was enjoying this all too much, smiling at her flirty gestures, encouraging her subtle touches. It was enough to make a blind person roll their eyes. "I'll have the double cheese burger, no onions, a side of fries and a coke."

"That's quite an appetite honey; all that food will go straight to your thighs." I'm sure she said this for Taylor's benefit and not my own.

"So I've been told." I couldn't help my slight laugh as she ever so casually slid her manicured nail up his arm as she walked away. "One of your many concubines, or is she just working hard for a tip?" I asked.

Without missing a beat he responded with what came naturally. "Who Rita? She's just an old friend."

"Whatever you say, I just want to know if I need to be worried about her spitting in my food."

When the waitress; or Rita as Taylor dubbed her came back over with the food she made sure she made a show of plastering her silicon twins in his face. For a split second there I almost wanted to stick my fork in her balloons. Taylor and I could have been on a date for all she knows… even though we're not. For some reason it bothered me that he was enjoying her attention. I have no right to be jealous! _'Am I jealous?'_I asked myself. The bigger question is why would I be jealous if there's truly nothing there? That's why I didn't want to be alone with him. He forces me to feel things that I shouldn't, feelings that I don't want to acknowledge.

The food was great just as Taylor said it would be. I finished my burger and fries not leaving a scrap on the plate. I glanced up and saw Taylor looking at me strangely. "What? I said I was starving."

"Did I say anything? I'm just tryin figure out where you put it all." He smiled continuing to pick me apart.

"Will you stop looking at me like that, you're creeping me out." I tried not to blush under the scrutiny of his gaze.

"You love it when I look at you 'cause it gives you an excuse to look at me."

"Wow Taylor, you might just be the most conceited man I've ever met."

Taylor shook his head and lit his cigarette. "Nah, I don't think so. That title goes to Scarpa, hands down."

"You know what; I think I agree with you there. I retract my previous statement." Chris is a nice guy and all, but he's the type that takes more time getting ready than his date.

"Not so fast, nobody insults me and gets off that easy."

"Oh please Taylor, I've called you things far worse than conceited."

"Exactly, you're gonna mess around and make me lose my street cred."

"We can't have that now can we?" I replied with false sincerity.

"I'll tell you what. Play a round of pool with me and I'll try to forget how mean you've been to me." He took me by the hand and led me to the back without giving me a chance to respond.

"What are we playing for?" I asked.

Taylor turned to me looking confused. "Excuse me?"

"We can't just play for shits and giggles. I say we make a friendly wager. If I win you have to come to the club looking like you've just stepped off the Armani showroom floor."

He replied quickly with a smile, "I can do that."

"For two weeks." I laughed when his smile went away.

Taylor folded his huge arms across his chest, like a defiant child. "You're crazy if you think I'm gonna do that."

"Oh come on Taylor, I didn't take you for coward." I gave cheek a playful tug.

"Okay I'll take your bet, but if I win…" His words trailed off while he stared at me deep in thought. "If I win, I get anything I want."

"You have to be more specific than that." I said as I racked the balls. When I turned around, he was standing there with a strange glint in his eyes.

The space between us became smaller and smaller until his body was pressed flush against mine. "Now Gia if I remember right, you once told me that you knew what I wanted from you." His gravelly voice rushed over me like a tidal wave.

"That doesn't sound like a friendly bet to me." Our close proximity caused me to stammer over my words.

"If things go my way it'll be more than friendly." Taylor reached up to touch my face, but I quickly moved away. "Now who's the coward?" He said slightly amused.

Hearing those words made me stop in my tracks, "alright Taylor, you have a deal, but I'm breaking first." I rubbed the blue chalk on the tip of the cue preparing myself for battle, I'm nobody's coward.

Twenty minutes past and most of the balls on the table was clear except for the nine ball and the cue ball. I leaned across the pool table, trying to hit the nine ball to end the game. Taylor was in the lead and I needed this shot to win. He was doing his best to make that difficult for me. As I was trying to concentrate on my shot I had to listen to miss fake boobs giggle as he whispered in her ear. I think he's trying to get me back for rubbing up against him and making him scratch on his last shot. Just as I took my shot I heard a moan come from their direction. I turned to see his lips attached to her neck. I didn't even care that the ball missed the pocket; I just threw my stick down on the table and walked out.

_'That asshole!'_I cursed silently to myself while making my way to the parking lot. I don't know who I'm pissed off at more, him or myself? I opened my door only to have a large hand slam it shut; I already knew who it was without turning around. "What do you want Taylor?"

"Why did you run out like that?" He calmly asked.

"I didn't run I walked." I tried to open my door again, but the pressure from his hand was stopping me. He then gripped my elbow, spinning around to face him.

"Don't fuckin' play word games with me Gia I asked you a question." Taylor blocked my escape, waiting for me to answer him.

I looked at him, amazed by his stupidity. "If you have to ask then you don't deserve to know."

Taylor stared at me blankly for a second before a slight grin appeared on his face. "Wait a minute don't tell me you were jealous back there."

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? Who you stick your dick in is your business." He loosened his grip and I was able to snatch away.

"Is that right?"

"That's right."

"Speaking of who I stick my dick in, I do believe you and I had a deal." He said as his fingers lightly brushed my arm giving me goosebumps in the process.

"And just what are you getting at?" I asked when I finally found my tongue.

"You didn't make that last shot; that means I won."

"That last shot didn't count; I was distracted by you and your 'friend'."

"Tough shit sweetheart. Now I believe the deal was if I win I get whatever I want." In a blink of an eye he had me cage between him and my car. His hands locked tightly on my hips to keep me from moving.

For the first time ever I didn't know what to do. Every smart bone in my body was telling me to stop this before it goes too far. _'This is your boss! Your very sexy boss whose clothes you want to rip off.'_I quickly shook those thoughts from my head getting back to the situation at hand. "Taylor I already told you, I'm not sleeping with my boss." I pressed my hands against his chest to back him away.

The corners of his mouth turned upwards in a smile as one of his hands moved from my hip and up my ribcage. "Well you should have thought about that before you made the bet."

"Do you honestly think I'm gonna have sex with you after what you just pulled in there?"  
Using all the strength I could find in me I bit back the moan that was approaching my lips as his hand found its way to my breasts. I grabbed his wrist in an effort to stop his motions.

He looked down at me, his eyes glazed over in his world of lust. "Yes I do." And with that his lips were crushed to mine in a bruising kiss forcing me to give in.

My body went still surprised by his actions, but he didn't stop, his tongue teased and nipped at my lips until I allowed him entry. Our tongues entwined fighting for dominance. I pulled away in need of air, he took this as his opportunity to explore my neck leaving kisses that trailed lower and lower.

"Taylor…" I chanted his name breathlessly, barely above a whisper.

Taylor pulled me closer, if that was even possible, and his all too noticeable erection pushed at my stomach. He didn't say anything as one of his hands found its way under my shirt to mold my breasts. His thumb brushed over my already hardened nipple. He tugged at it and I couldn't hold back my moans any longer. I felt Taylor's smile on my flesh. He flicked the nipple again enjoying the small sounds that escaped me. My mind and body were in two completely different places. While one was being tortured, the other was receiving extreme pleasure. His head bent low getting better access to feast at my breast. I was enjoying the feel of his mouth on me.

_'What are you doing? This is wrong.'_I attempted to block out every rational though in my head, the only thing that mattered at this moment is Taylor and the way he's making me feel. There was no time to think about what I was doing. I was too far gone for that at this point. My eyes fluttered open for a split second. My body caught up to my mind and I was quickly brought back to reality. We were still in the parking lot up against my car.

"Taylor we have to stop." I tried to get his attention but naturally he tuned me out and continued making me weak in the knees. "Taylor, I'm serious, I…" I was lost once again as he reclaimed my lips in an attempt to shut me up, and it worked for a second or five. Just when I was about to try and push him away, I felt something buzzing against me. From the exasperated sigh I got from Taylor I figured it was his phone.

He took a step back from me and checked his screen. "Fuck!" He shouted. Taylor rubbed his hand across he head stuffing the phone back in his pocket unanswered. "I have to go." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but I cut him off, whatever it was, it wasn't going to do anything to ease the confliction I was feeling.

"I should get going too." I straightened up my clothing with my heart still beating one hundred miles an hour. "I'll see you tomorrow at work." I got in the car and took off down the street trying to get as far away from Taylor as I could.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Paying The Piper**

**Gia's Pov**

I was mentally kicking myself the whole ride home. I could scream right now, I played right into his hands. My lips were still tingling from his contact; I can still feel his touch on my skin. What the hell was I thinking; I almost had sex with the man outside for the whole world to see. If his phone didn't ring there's no telling how far I would have let him go. I can't and won't catch feelings for him, that's when things go bad, it's been proven time and time again. I took the long way home so I could clear my thoughts. The traffic wasn't too bad, so I was able to cruise around a bit.

When I finally pulled up to my door I rested my head on the steering wheel taking a deep breath. I caught a glimpse of myself in the rear view mirror. My hair was a wreck, my shirt was all wrinkled and my lip gloss was smeared, I was completely disheveled. I dragged myself out of the car, up the steps and walked through the vestibule and to my apartment.

I was happy to feel the comforts of home, once inside I closed and locked the door behind me. As always I kicked off my shoes and went for the light switch. I made a b line for my bedroom and changed into a buttoned down pajama shirt. My plans for the night involved my computer, couch, and television. The plan was to get some work done, and watch the Matrix until I fall asleep.

Two hours later I was getting up to put in the next film. I switched the disc and sat back down waiting for the movie to start. Just as the opening credits started to roll, a knock came to my door. I went over and stood on my toes to check the peep hole. I dropped back down when I saw who it was. After taking a deep breath I opened the door.

"What are you doing here Taylor?" I asked. He didn't say anything, he just moved pass me to step into my apartment. "Sure come on in, put your feet up while you're at it."

"Don't mind if I do." Taylor sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on my coffee table. He grabbed the remote control from beside him and pressed play. "What are we watching?"

"We? Okay first you're gonna get your feet off my table, then you're gonna take those feet and walk them right back out that door."

"Sorry, can't do that." Taylor got up from his position and stalked towards me.

"And why can't you." My feet moved on their own accord backing up until I hit a wall.

"You owe me, and I've come to collect." He leaned in so close; his lips were almost touching mine. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me, but he just held be there with his eyes.

I was stuck. Unwilling to back down, I was forced to return his gaze. "Taylor, I know what you're thinking, but what happened earlier today was a mistake."

"How long are you gonna keep up this hot and cold act? One minute you're tellin' me no, then the next you're willin' to fuck me on the street-" His words were cut short by a stinging slap across his face. Taylor's jaw tightened, he grabbed both my wrist pinning them above my head. "The first one's free, but you'll pay for the next one."

I should have been frightened by the seriousness in voice, but instead I was aroused. My body relaxed and in return he loosed his grip. He then did something that stunned me. He kissed me, and this kiss was nothing like the others that we shared. Instead of rough and raw, it was gentle, almost passionate. He held my body in place with his. The kiss moved from my lips down to my neck. Finally he released my hands, but only to unbutton my shirt. Once he finished with the last button he opened my shirt exposing my bra and panties.

Taylor cast a downward stare, taking in the sight of me. "Beautiful." His voice was like a warm sensation that filled my body.

Taylor's hand moved under my bra and began to massage my breasts. He parted my legs with his, pressing his knee firmly against my sex. My eyes closed tightly trying to rationalize these feelings, but not one logical thought popped into my head. That was most likely due to Taylor's lips and tongue roaming down the valley of my breasts. I wanted him, this was a fact that I couldn't deny any longer.

My hands grabbed the sides of his face, bringing him up into a scorching kiss. His hands held my hips, as mine caressed the back of his neck. I broke away looking him straight in the eyes, "this is just sex Taylor, and a onetime thing." I said in a pant. Taylor didn't respond; he just pulled me back into a kiss.

My hands gripped at his shirt trying to get it up over his head. The feel of his rock hard body against mine made my heart rate increase. His hand left my hip to journey into my panties. My breath caught in my throat at the invasion of his fingers. "Oh Taylor…" I moaned in his ear as my walls gripped his steadily moving fingers. Our pants and groans mixed together until he pulled out. Two strong hands cupped my ass pulling me up to wrap my legs around him.

Taylor kissed my lips once more, and then pulled back. "Where's your bedroom?" He asked.

I guided him down the hall, which seemed to be longer than usual and through the French doors that lead to my room. Taylor deposited me on the bed looking down at me with his predatory gaze. My body ached for him watching him stand there in nothing but jeans that did very little to hide his bulge. I made light work of his belt buckle and zipper; letting his jeans fall to the floor. The next thing to go was his boxer briefs. My hands glided over his firm ass pulling them down to free his erection. I reached out to stroke it gently, as my strokes increased so did his moans,

"Ahh fuck Gia." Taylor pushed me back on the bed and climbed on top of me.

"No strings attached," I whispered huskily into his ear.

"That's enough talkin," he murmured. Gently, almost achingly so, his lips captured mine for another kiss.

Fingers traced the lines of my wet folds, making me writhe again. He smiled against my lips, that simple twist of his mouth that sent my heart to a thumping. I felt him adjusting himself against my entrance, and knew that there was no going back. Nails dug into the thick flesh of Taylor's shoulders when he entered. The delicious feel of being stretched to accommodate him reverberated through my entire being. Taylor's low, moan was answered by the call of his name

"Say it again," he grunted into her ear as his tongue traced her lobe. "Say my name again."

"Oh god Taylor," answered, lifting her legs higher to allow him all the way inside.

"You feel so good," he growled. "So perfect."

My hand wrapped around the base of his neck pulling him in for another kiss, eliciting a groan of my name. Taylor planted his hands on the bed just above my shoulders making the springs squeal in protest.

Grinding my hips against his with every dominating thrust, I quickly gave into the rhythm. Lips fused and broke only to be fused again in never-ending kisses that stoked the fire he was building inside of me.

Higher and higher he drove me, until there was no other feeling but the warm heat in my belly, his body took me to dangerous heights of ecstasy. Words were lost to unintelligible grunts and moans, from the both of us.

Taylors's lips took mine a final time as the waves of orgasm washed over. His name screamed through the room in a voice that I couldn't believe was my own. To my surprise, when he joined me in bliss only seconds later, my name tumbled from his lips in reverent prayer. He collapsed beside me in a heap of tangled arms and sweat-soaked sheets. A part of me couldn't believe what just transpired and all the other parts didn't want to forget. Just looking at Taylor confused the hell out of me. How can one man be so attractive? How can this man, whom is dangerous in more ways than one, have the ability to make my heart skip a beat? While lost in thought I didn't notice Taylor staring at me, I smiled and turned on my side to face him.

His hand glided down my back causing a tingle down my spine. "I'm free tomorrow night, how about another game of pool?" He asked with a suggestive glint in his eyes.

"I have another idea." I climbed on top of him, straddling his beautifully chiseled body "How about we focus on enjoying tonight," I placed a light kiss on his lips, "because I am never betting you again."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Morning After**

**Gia's Pov**

The next morning I awoke to an empty bed. For a second there I thought that maybe last night had been a dream, but the aching feeling my body felt said otherwise. Grabbing my robe from the foot of my bed, I treaded to the bathroom. Once Inside I began to brush my teeth. As I rinsed my mouth I noticed something, the bathroom mirror had steam on it, as well as the glass door of the shower. I looked down and saw wet footprints leading out of the room. Quietly I followed them and they led me to the kitchen, I was transfixed by the sight before me. Taylor stood there at the stove bearing only a towel securely wrapped around his hips.

"I see you finally decided to wake up." He scooped up the eggs from the pan and put them on a plate. "How did you sleep?" He asked as he sat the food down on the table.

"I see you've made yourself at home." I watched him move about my place at ease, he must have familiarized himself while I was asleep. "Taylor what is all this?" I asked.

"It's breakfast what's it look like? Now let's eat, I'm starvin' here." He sat another plate on the table, waiting for me to join him.

"Did you forget about last night?"

"I didn't forget, as a matter of fact I could give you a repeat performance in case you forgot." He whispered in my ear; his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me flush against his chest.

I really wanted to give into him as his lips found its way to my neck. While his hand moved pass the material of my robe to gently massage my breast. This man was beyond tempting and he knew all the right buttons to press, but I couldn't let him pull me in. "Don't do this Taylor." I took his hands from off of me and moved out of his grasp. "It was supposed to be a onetime thing, remember?"

"I remember you saying it, but I don't remember agreeing to it." I watched the mischievous smile form across his face, while he watched the deadly scowl on mine. The phone began to ring, interrupting the silent standoff in the room. "You might want to get that, it's been ringing all morning… and by the way, who's Eric?" he asked.

"He's my ex."

"Thought so, that's why I told him not to call here anymore." Taylor sat down and started to eat his food without me.

"Wait, you did what?" I asked in utter shock. "I can't believe this is happening." I had to have a seat, he was driving me insane.

The phone continued to ring, "Do you want me to get that for you?" Taylor asked.

"No, what I want is for you to leave now." I tried to keep my voice leveled as I pleaded with him.

"I can't do that?" He said without lifting his eyes up from his plate.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I haven't finished my eggs yet." He said pointing down to his food.

Just as I was about to say something in return, a knock came to my door. I froze and looked at Taylor, _'who the hell could that be?'_I left the kitchen and went over to the front door, in my frustrated haste I opened the door and was completely caught by surprise. My reflexes acted for me and swiftly slammed it shut, the knocking came again.

"What the hell Gia, open up." The banging came again.

I pressed my back against the door trying to quickly access the situation, I had my practically naked boss in my kitchen, and my nosey best friend at my front door, time was not on my side. When the banging got louder Taylor came out of the kitchen, he looked at me, then back at the door.

"Who's that?" he asked.

I stared at him trying to think of something. "Jehovah's witness."

"Giana Brooks, I drove two hours just to see you, now if you don't open this door I'm never speaking to you again." Adrian's voice screeched through the other side of the door.

Taylor grabbed me by my arm pulling me away from the door. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

He smiled putting his hand on the door knob, "she drove two hours."

The door opened and all I heard was Adrian's voice ranting, "What is your problem, I've been calling and cal-" She cut her sentence short finally realizing the figure in front of her wasn't mine. She stood there with a grin spread wide across her face while taking in Taylor in all his glory. "Well hello, you must be Taylor."

Taylor shook her hand and looked at me, "I see you've been talking about me."

Oh how I wish I could blend in with the wall right now. "Don't flatter yourself, none of it was good."

Adrian's eyes shifted back in forth between me and Taylor with a mischievous smirk. "So tell me Taylor, what are you doing in her apartment so early in the morning in just a towel… not that I'm complaining."

Before Taylor could say anything I took him by the arm "Excuse us for a minute." I said to Adrian. Then I dragged him in the direction of the bedroom. When the doors closed behind us I scanned the room for his clothes. After finding them all in various places, I shoved them in his chest, "get dressed, now!" I demanded.

He looked down at the clothes in his arms, then back up at me. "Will you calm down Gia."

"Don't tell me to calm down Taylor." I turned my head trying to keep my eyes from straying to the southern regions of his body while he dressed. "Damn it." I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand.

Taylor came up to me putting both hands on my shoulders trying to calm me down. "I don't regret what happened between us last night."

"That's just it, there is no us Taylor." I buried my face in my hands letting out a sigh.

"So what was it then, just scratching a itch?" He asked, and I could tell that he was slightly angered.

I had to get away from him, his eyes were too alluring and it was confusing things. "This is just too much; I can't allow myself to get involved with you."

Taylor followed me over to the dresser where I stood. His body pressed firmly against my back. "Well it's kinda late for that."

"We are two very different people, and I have enough drama in my life right now without adding a mob enforcer to the list."

"So that's why you're acting all crazy?" His hands gripped my arm turning me around to face him. "You knew what this was from the beginning."

"Yeah, and so did you, I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want any commitments."

"It's not like I'm standing here asking you to fuckin marry me."

"Good, because I would never marry someone like you." I paused after hearing the words come out my mouth. I could no longer feel his hold on me. "What a minute Taylor, that came out wrong."

"You know what, why don't we both do each other a favor and forget all this shit ever happened." The low growl he spoke in sent chills through m body. Clearly he was pissed.

"Taylor I didn't mean it that way." Taylor left the bedroom without anymore words spoken. All I heard was the door slamming behind him. I wanted to go after him, but my pride wouldn't let me.

About ten seconds later I heard the front door slam, and with that I know Taylor was gone. I threw on some sweats and a t-shirt went out to face the one woman firing squad. As soon as I set foot in the living room, a set of grey eyes were staring me down.

Adrian shook her head and smiled at me. "You want my opinion?" She asked.

"Not really." I replied.

"Well you're gonna get it anyway… I think you're wrong." She sat down on the couch and began to flip through a magazine that sat on the table.

"I'm wrong?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes, you're wrong! That gorgeous tall dark and yummy man likes you, and you seem to like him so what the hell is the problem." said Adrian.

"It's complicated." I said.

"Unfuckin' complicate it. I'm telling you Gia, if a man like Taylor keeps coming up short he's gonna move on."

"Thank you Dr. Joyce Brothers." I noticed that Taylor left his jacket behind so I picked it up from the couch before Adrian could see it and make more comments. "Now it's not like, I'm not happy seeing you, but what are you doing here?" I went over to hang his jacket on a coat rack.

"I quit my job; you would know that if you answered your phone or checked your messages." Said Adrian.

This caught my attention. I turned around to see if she was serious. "Wait a minute, back up for a second."

"I took your advice. I finally had enough of my bosses shit, and I told him exactly where he could stick that job."

"Well good for you. You're the best damn hair stylist I know. You can find a new job just like," I snapped my fingers. "that."

"Well I'm glad you have that much faith in me; because I'm gonna need a place to crash until I do." When she said that, I finally took notice to the suitcases that were in my living room, then my eyes shifted back up to the owner. "Oh come on Gia, I'm a professional hair stylist. What better place to start over than New York." She gave me her best puppy dog eyes hoping that I would give in.

I smiled and shook my head. "You are so lucky you're my best friend and I love you." Adrian let out her thank you's as she embraced me in a hug. "Make yourself at home, I'm going back to sleep for an hour or so, I have to work tonight." I gave Taylor's jacket one last look before I went into my bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Too Little, Too Late**

An hour later my alarm was going off. I shut it off and climbed out of bed. It was only late afternoon so I had some time to hang out with Adrian. We decided to go out and do some retail therapy. Times like this I enjoy having my best friend around. She's always there making me laugh, and she doesn't hesitate to tell me when I'm doing something stupid, a trait that she's been exercising the whole time we were out. She's been getting on my case about Taylor every since I woke up. It never stopped, even through the ride home Taylor's name was all I heard.

I stood in front of my door juggling bags in one hand and trying to locate the right key in the other, all the while having to listen to Adrian nag in my ear.

"Why do you insist on alienating Taylor, what's so bad about him?" she asked for the umpteenth time.

"Like I said before, we're just too different and besides he's too damn sure of himself." I finally got the door open. I didn't realize how much shopping we did until I saw all the bags and boxes scattered across the living room floor.

Adrian laughed standing there with her hands on her hips. "Sweetie with a body like his, he has every right to be."

"He does have a great body." My thoughts trailed off to the night Taylor and I spent together. There were definitely no arguments there.

"Why don't you stop playing these games with him and tell him how you feel."

I had no smart reply to that, so when in doubt, move on, "…I have to get ready for work. Are you coming?"

"Sure why not; I don't have anything else to do, but were not finished talking about this." said Adrian. This was my cue to walk away.

I headed for the shower first because Adrian likes to hog all the hot water. While I got ready, I thought about everything that happened. I knew I was being tough on Taylor for no real reason. He's actually a great guy, once you get past the whole mob thing. Sure he's a bit rough around the edges, but he's also makes me laugh and he's caring even though he'll never admit it. Just thinking about all the time we've spent together since I've been in New York brought a smile to my face. I couldn't believe how much of a bitch I've been to him, but I knew I had to make it right.

Once Adrian and I were dressed and ready, we headed out the door. It felt just like old times during our club hopping days. When I pulled up in front of Element, my eyes scanned the street for Taylor's van, but it was nowhere in sight. We stepped inside and everything was in full swing. I spotted Matty sitting at the tables reserved for the guys; but still no Taylor. Matty saw me and waved me to come over. I signaled for Adrian to follow me as I made my way over to him.

When I got closer he rose from the booth to greet me with a quick peck on the cheek. "Do you see this place? It's packed on a Thursday." He said with so much enthusiasm that even I had to smile.

I nodded looking at my achievement, "See, now aren't you glad you hired me?"

"Best business decision I've ever made." said Matty.

I scanned the room looking for the man that's been on my mind all day long. "Have you seen Taylor? I need to talk to him."

"I haven't seen him since yesterday." He replied. When he spoke, I noticed his attention wasn't on me anymore. Matty and Adrian's eyes were locked on each other leaving me to feel like a third wheel.

From the way they were looking at each other, I knew that they both were interested, so I went and gave them a proper introduction. "Adrian, this is my boss Matty Demaret… Matty, this is my friend Adrian, she just moved in from out of town."

Matty smiled and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Adrian and welcome to New York."

Adrian returned his smile flashing her pearly whites. "It's nice to meet you too; you have a very nice place here."

She was caught, hook line and sinker, the only thing left for Matty to do was to reel her in, and he was doing just that. "Thank you, you know if you're not too busy, I could show you around town sometime."

Her cheeks were now a rosy color, and when she batted her lashes I knew it was a done deal. "I think that could be arranged." she replied.

For a brief moment I felt invisible so I decided that it was time for me to go; besides I think they wanted to be alone away. "I have to go take care of some quick paper work, but I should be right back."

"Oh it's no rush, take your time." Adrian said while giving me 'the look'.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her, she's in good hands." Matty sent one of his charming glances my way and then led her to his table. I shook my head, my boss and my best friend; I just can't seem to separate business, and personal.

I ended up spending more time in my office than I intended to. I got caught up between the urgent emails, balancing the new staff schedule and not to mention a mix up on the liquor shipment. Time had gotten away from me, I just knew Adrian was gonna kill me. A knock came to my door, it was probably her. "It's open!" I yelled looking up from my computer.

To my surprise Chris walked through the door. "What are you hibernating in here?" he asked.

"I know, I know." I typed in some words on my keyboard and pressed enter. "There, I'm finished. What's up?" I got up from behind my desk to put my heels back on.

"I thought you might want to know that Taylor's downstairs." said Chris. I didn't respond, I just headed for the door hoping I could catch him before he disappears again. "So you two finally…" His voice trailed off and I knew exactly what he was referring to. I wondered if maybe Taylor said something to him, but that thought quickly left. I knew he wasn't that type of guy. Chris got up from the chair and walked over to the door. "You don't have to answer; your face gave you away, I've been the cause of that face for many women."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I chose to take the easiest escape route, deny, deny, deny, and when your back is up against the wall, deny some more.

"Sure you don't. Then why do you have Taylor's jacket?" He pointed to Taylor's jacket hanging on the hook in my office.

I was semi caught, but wasn't ready to throw my cards in yet, so I just changed the subject. "Isn't there some poor woman you should be charming right now?"

He gave me a devilish smirk, "I have all night for that darlin."

Chris and I went back down to the main floor. The first thing I noticed was Adrian and Matty on the dance floor looking quite cozy. She was laughing at something he said and from the looks of it, they were having a great time. Taylor was sitting at their usual table smoking a cigarette. He spoke a few words to Rachel the waitress, and she walked away towards the bar. Just as I was about to approach him, a woman sat down next to him. From their body language they seemed to know each other pretty well. A pang of jealousy hit me watching the slender brunette rub up against him. I turned to ask Chris about this mystery woman, but he had disappeared.

I made my way over to the bar to try and get some information. Marcy had just finished filling Rachel's drank order for Taylor. Once she was out of sight I went behind the bar to talk to Marcy. "Hey Marcy. Who's that woman over there with Taylor?

She peered over the crowd to get a look. "That my friend, is the biggest bitch you'll ever meet. Why do you wanna know?"

I couldn't tell her the truth, which was that I was jealous and wanted to break the very same hand she was feeling up Taylor with. "No reason, she just looks familiar that's all."

"Her name is Vanessa Moretti, she thinks the world revolves around her cause her old man's a big Mafioso." Marcy shared with me as she poured another drink, she knew everything about everyone in this place.

As she talked, one thing particular caught my attention, and I just couldn't move pass it. "Wait a minute, so you're saying Sonny Moretti is her father."

"Now you're catching on. He's the reason she's the spoiled brat she is today. If you look up daddy's little girl, her picture would be plastered next to it."

"Oh really? Lucky her." I said to myself. Marcy continued on working, meanwhile I just stood there watching Taylor from a distance.

This was the worst night ever! I had yet to speak with Taylor all night, due to the fact that Vanessa was with him every second. Our eyes shared stolen glances from a far. I knew he was pissed at me, he hasn't said one word to me all night, and the looks he gave me was enough to cause a cold front in hell. While I was miserable, Taylor seemed to be enjoying his night, and I couldn't blame him, I didn't like it, but I couldn't blame him. Vanessa was gorgeous. I stared at her trying to find some similarities between her and her father, but there were none there. _'Maybe she takes after her mother.'_I thought to myself. While I was slowly picking apart her features, I noticed Taylor get up and walk towards the back. It really wasn't my night, the one opportunity I have to get Taylor alone all night and it's in the men's room. This was my only chance, it was now or never.

I opened the door to the restroom and was thankful that Taylor was the only occupant. He stood at the urinal with his back facing me. I cleared my throat getting his attention. "So this is what it's come to."

**Taylor's Pov**

All night I watched her watch me and she looked pissed. That was probably due to me kissing Vanessa right in front of her. I tried being a good guy, I played nice, and what did I get in return, a slap in the face that's what. I wanted to be different for Gia, I wanted her to find something in me worth holding on to, but she saw me for what I do, and not who I am. I thought that she would be different, but it never fails. Once a woman finds out what I do, they either stick around for the perks, or they haul ass out there, and Gia was hauling ass. Vanessa on the other hand was no stranger to this life. I'm no fool; I know she only wants me because I can provide for her whenever daddy kicks her off his gravy train. There was nothing real between, just sex and bullshit, but I didn't have to chase her, or convince her to be with me, she was here with me on her own free will.

I looked over at her; she was drinking down her martini like it was water, I leaned over to speak with her over the loud music. "I'll be right back." She nodded and waved down the waitress for another drink.

I made my way towards the restroom hoping there wasn't a line. I got inside and it was empty. I went over to one of the urinals to handle my business. A couple seconds later I heard the door open and someone clear their throat.

"So this is what it's come to."

I knew that voice, "What the fuck?" I zipped my jeans and turned around. Gia was standing there with her hands on her hips. She looked upset, but at this point I didn't give a fuck. "Did you miss the sign that said men's room?" I moved passed her and over to the sink to wash my hands, I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Please Taylor; I've already seen everything you've got." She said in a snappy tone.

"So what's this, you finally up for that fuck in the bathroom?" I knew that if I got under her skin deep enough she would back down.

At first she looked like she wanted bite my head off, but then her features softened; her body language was no longer defensive. "Why have you been avoiding me? I've been calling you all day."

"What for?" I asked.

She started to move closer to me, I could tell she was unsettled by my harsh tones, but that didn't stop Gia, she just kept pushing. "I wanted to talk to you, but I see now, that you're not in a talking mood."

When Gia stepped closer to me, I could smell her perfume. It smelt like the same stuff she was wearing the night I met her._ 'I can't believe I remembered that.'_When she looked at me with those green eyes, I wondered how fast I could have her out of that dress, I had to pull it together quick and get out of there. "I said all I had to say."

I heard her exaggerated sigh when I walked away from her, "Taylor this is exactly why I said we shouldn't sleep together, it never works out."

My jaw tightened, I spun around marching back towards Gia; she backed up until her back was flat against the wall. "No, it didn't work out because you felt something and got scared." I said in a voice that made most men piss their pants.

She stood there toe to toe with me, not flinching one bit. "I didn't get scared Taylor." she said in a low but strong voice.

I had to laugh, she was damn cute when she was being stubborn. "Oh yeah, then show me. Right here, right now, tell me how you feel about me." She was stuck, it looked like her eyes were begging to tell me what her lips couldn't. "Okay, I'll go first. I like you Gia… and as much as you piss me off and get on my nerves, I still care about you. See how easy that was, now it's your turn." I waited for her to say something, but she stood there in silence with nothing to say. "You can't do it can you." I turned to walk away again, this time her voice stopped me at the door.

"What about you? You talk about caring for me and wanting to be with me, but I see you kissing another woman after leaving my bed less than twenty-four hours ago."

"You couldn't make up your mind so I made up mine. I'm done playing these games with you Gia." I opened the door and left. When the door closed, I had to force myself to keep on walkin'. She had my head more messed up than it was before. I ain't never been spun around by a woman, but this one was taking the cake.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Revelations**

**Gia's Pov**

He was right, and there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't mean to play games with Taylor; I just didn't want to get hurt, but what good did that do, I only ended up hurting Taylor. I had to get back to work; it was hard with all the distractions. Lucky for me I didn't see Taylor around anywhere; he probably left after our little blow up in the restroom. The sad part in all of this is knowing that I blew it, I couldn't even bring myself to tell him what I was feeling. A part of me is afraid to open those emotional flood gates, because once they're open, it's no stopping them.

So here I am, back in my office. I could lie and say I'm working, but truthfully I'm finding the solitaire game on my computer more interesting. Suddenly my door creaked open, I quickly exited the screen. When I looked up Adrian was standing there in front of me.

She sat down on the edge of my desk with the cheesiest grin on her face. "Hey, so I'm about to get out of here."

"Oh yeah, and where are you going?" I asked

"Matty and I are going to get something to eat." She responded nonchalantly, like it was nothing.

"At one a.m., are you sure dinner is the only thing on the menu?" I was now eying her suspiciously.

"For now, yes." Adrian tilted her head to the side looking at me strangely. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

I put on a forced smile, I didn't want to get into my drama and ruin her night. "Everything's fine; go have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

She smiled and walked to the door. "You forget what I walked in on this morning." Just as she was about to open the door, she stopped and turned to face me. "Don't wait until it's too late, you might miss your chance." she said before leaving.

I started thinking, Adrian was right. I already spent too much time procrastinating about the what if's, with Taylor and I. The ball was in my court and I had to make a move. I had to find Taylor. So I grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. When I stepped out into the hall, I heard noises coming from Matty and Taylor's office. I knew Matty was gone, and I thought Taylor did too. I knocked on the door, but there was no response.

I knocked once more, "Hello, is anybody in there?" Still no response, just as I was about to walk away the door opened, and out walked Taylor. "Hey, I thought you left." I offered a small smile, but he wasn't falling for that.

"What do you want?" he asked. There was that harsh tone again. I was hoping that he would have cooled off a bit, but that was wishful thinking. "I don't have time for this Gia." He said as he was about to go back inside his office.

Taylor was about to walk away again, my heart was beating so fast, I thought for sure that he could hear it. I had to say something and fast. "Taylor wait… every time I look at you I get little butterflies in my stomach, I can't go an hour without thinking about you, and as much as you piss me off and get on my nerves couldn't stand not having you around. I do have feelings for you, I don't know what to call them yet, but they are there. You wanted to know how I feel about you, well there it is in a nutshell."

Now Taylor was the frozen one, I could tell he was stunned by my revelation, I watched as his mouth open and closed again. He didn't know what to say, hell I didn't know what I wanted to hear. His lips parted once more and this time words came out. "Wow… Gia I-"

I cut him off with a kiss. I wanted to do that all night and from the way he kissed me back, so did he. His hands laid flat on the small of my back pulling me closer into him as my arms wrap around his neck. His lips were so warm and inviting, I could have spent the rest of my night drowning in him, but this wasn't the place for that. I broke the kiss and took a step back. "I'm sorry, you can talk now."

Taylor smiled, it was the first one I've seen all night, "I forgot what I was gonna say."

Just as tension eased up and things were going back to normal between us, the door to his office opened once again. This time a woman walked out. "Taylor, I'm ready to go." Vanessa had her head down, smoothing out her skirt, when she looked up she locked eyes with me. "Who are you?" she asked in a not so polite way.

I looked back and forth between Taylor and Vanessa. I recalled seeing her hair up earlier, now it was down and all over the place. Her clothes were wrinkled and her makeup was smudged. If I hadn't been all wrapped in Taylor, I would have noticed his appearance as well, he had lipstick all over his neck and the collar of his shirt, and not to mention, "your fly's undone Taylor." I pointed out to him.

He looked down and zipped it quickly, "Gia, I can explain."

"No need, I believe this is yours." I threw his jacket at him and he caught it. "You two have a nice night." I turned away from them and quickly made my way down the hall.

"Gia wait." I heard Taylor's voice behind me, but I kept on moving. When I reached the stairs I felt his hand touch mine. He grabbed me, forcing me to turn around and face him. "How the fuck was I suppose to know that you were gonna tell me all of that. I wouldn't have… "

"You wouldn't have what?" I shouted at him. "You wouldn't have fucked her in your office after telling me how much you care about me, and how much you want to be with me? Those feeling sure went away fast."

"Don't use this as an excuse, I meant everything I said to you." His hand left my arm and reached up to caress my face, his lips touched mine once again and I instantly wanted to fall for anything he was saying. At that moment he could have told me the sky was purple and I would've believed him, but my wall was slowly starting to rebuild. My pride was hurt, and I was reminded how quickly a man can hurt you once your feeling are exposed.

I pulled away from him, "I can't do this with you Taylor, I have to go." I started down the stairs and I still feel him behind me.

"Hold on, I'll come with you." said Taylor.

"Taylor, I said I'm ready to go." Vanessa whined when she finally caught up to him.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard her voice and turned to face him, "No, that's okay, I see you have your hands full." I went down the stairs to the first floor; I needed to talk to Marcy. I found her talking to Chris over by the bar. "Hey Marcy, I need you to count the till for me tonight, I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Sure… no problem." she replied.

"Is everything okay?" Chris asked. I guess he noticed I was in a hurry to leave.

I was about to answer him, but when I looked up, I saw Taylor coming towards me. I had to get out of there. "I just have to go Chris, thanks Marcy." I cut through the crowd and went out the back door, I didn't want to use the front, but I didn't want to cross paths with Taylor.

I started walking, when I remembered I drove tonight. I couldn't get to my car fast enough. The embarrassment I felt was off the charts. I poured my heart out and felt like it got stomped on. I just wanted to go home, lie under my covers and hide from the rest of the world. When I pulled up in front of my place, I noticed my inside lights were on. I just shrugged it off thinking it was Adrian.

I walked up the steps and through the vestibule heading straight for my apartment. I put the key in my door and turned the lock. When I opened it, I found a surprise, it wasn't Adrian at all. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked the man sitting on my couch.

Sonny Moretti rose from the couch and walked over to me, "Now is that anyway to speak to your father?"

"I wouldn't know. What are you doing here?" I walked pass him and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"I came to see how you're doing. I was worried about you." I heard his voice call to me from the other room.

When I went back into the living room, I saw him staring at a photo of my mother like he was in some sort of a trance. I spoke, bringing him out of it. "Well as you can see I'm fine, so why don't you go run back to your family. Speaking of which, I met your daughter. Did mom know you had other children?" I asked condescendingly.

When he heard me mention my mother, he sat the picture back down. "Vanessa's not mine, she's my step daughter."

"I think that makes it worst. I mean I was content knowing that you were there for at least one of your children, but knowing that you could be a father to a child that's not even your own, well that kind of pisses me off."

"Why didn't you tell you were moving here? I would have made arrangements for you."

"You mean arrangements to hide me. We wouldn't want people to know that I'm your daughter now would we?"

"Watch your mouth; I'm still your father." He said in a warning manner that you hear on most parents when chastising their children.

Anyone would have been scared shitless. To the world he was Santino Moretti, a dangerous crime boss, but to me, he was broken promises and forgotten memories. "Oh please! Don't come in here trying to throw around titles, especially not that one, it doesn't mean shit to me. You left me and mom high and dry and you never looked back."

"You don't think I regretted that decision?" He asked in a shout. "Well I did, and I still do. I loved your mother more than anything and I made sure neither of you want for nothing."

"I wanted a father, not your money. I wanted you to put me up on your shoulders at baseball games, take me bike riding and scare my dates when they show up at the front door. You know, all the shit normal dads do!"

"I'm sorry kiddo, but I'm not a normal dad." said Sonny, and he was right, there was no arguing with him about that. He watched me steadily and smiled. "You look like your mother when you're angry."

I looked back at him, my anger was slowly fading. I guess yelling does help sometimes. "I may look like her, but to hear her tell it I act like you."

Sonny laughed, "I don't know if that's a good thing, but I'll take it." Out of the blue, his eyes started to squint while looking at me. "What is that," he asked?

"What is what?" I glanced down checking myself to see what he was talking about.

"This!" He stepped towards me tilting my head aside to expose my neck. "Who have you been foolin' around with?" He asked with a glowering expression.

A hickey… great, just what I needed another reminder of Taylor. I couldn't stand here and tell him what transpired last night; that was completely out of the question. I had to make up something in a hurry. "Oh that… I burned myself with the curling iron."

His lips tightened and his jaw set as he got little lines across his forehead. I didn't know he could turn red so fast. "Don't lie to me. Is it one of the guys at the club?" he asked. Before I could answer, he did it for me. "It's Scarpa's kid isn't it; I'll break his fuckin neck."

I almost laughed seeing him act like a semi normal father, except I knew that he was dead serious. "What? No! I'm not seeing Chris."

Sonny calmed down a bit, "So you are seeing someone?" he asked.

"You know it's nice to see that you're taking some interest in my life, but I really don't feel comfortable discussing my love life with you."

He shook his head from side to side wagging his finger in the air. "I don't like this, not one bit."

"Well, that comes with the territory daddy dearest." I sat down for the first time, and took off my shoes.

A car pulled up outside. It was dark out so the headlights flashed inside my apartment. Sonny went over to the window and peeked through the curtains, he turned to me. "I got to get goin, you call me if you need anything." He walked to the door and stopped when his hand reached the knob. He took an envelope out of his suit jacket pocket and tossed it on a nearby table.

I didn't have to look in it to know what was inside. I picked up the envelope and tried to hand it back to him, but he wouldn't take it. "I do have a job; I don't need your money."

Sonny looked at the envelope, then back at me and smiled. "Humor me." He kissed my forehead and left.

After Sonny left, I locked the door. When I went over to my window I saw him walking down the front steps. There was a man standing outside of a Cadillac waiting to open his door for him. He climbed inside and the man walked around to the driver side of the car. Moments later they drove off, and just like that, he was gone again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Dark Clouds**

Sonny's little visit took my mind off of Taylor for that brief moment, but as soon as he left, it was all coming back to me.

Adrian didn't get back until later that night. When she did we had our little girl talk. She told me about her night with Matty, those two seemed to hit it off right away. The way she smiled when talking about him, I knew I would be hearing his name on her lips for days to come. When we got to the subject of Taylor, the tone of the conversation had shifted. There were no more smiles and giggles, just long faces as I cursed his name. Just the thought of it made me feel stupid. I poured my heart of to him, and not a minute later, it was broken.

The next day I called out of work, I lied and told Matty that I had a stomach bug; I really didn't feel like facing Taylor today, or any other day for that matter. He's been calling me every since I walked out on him. Every time he called I sent it to the voicemail, and I didn't even bother checking the messages. It was most likely going to be him telling me how sorry he was or how childish I was being, but I didn't care.

I spent the day snuggled up on the sofa in my comfy pajamas while watching television. Adrian went out that morning looking for a job, when she came back that evening I was in the same spot. Adrian sat her portfolio on the table and sat down next to me. "Don't tell me you spent your whole day sitting here watching sad movies?" She asked.

"Fine then I won't tell you, now quiet you're making me miss my movie." I turned the television up and continued watching Casablanca.

"Have you talked to Taylor yet?" she asked. I simply ignored the question and she got her answer. Adrian sighed and got up from the sofa. "You are not about to sit around moping over a guy." She turned the tv off and snatched the remote control before I could get to it.

"I'm not moping blondie, I'm just trying to enjoy my day off, if someone let's me." I got up and turned the television back on and resumed my previous position. Adrian stood there looking at me with her arms folded. As soon as I got good and settled, a knock came to the door. I threw my hands up in defeat, "now what!"

Adrian went over to the door and checked the peep hole, "its Taylor."

I jumped up and rushed over to her, "What is the hell is he doing here?" I whispered so he wouldn't be able to hear me on the other side of the door.

She shrugged her shoulders, "How am I suppose to know, do you want me to open it?"

"Yes," I glanced down at my flannel pajamas and fuzzy slippers and changed my mind, "wait no!"

Adrian took her hand off the door knob and turned to face me with frustration written all over her face. "Well what is it yes, or no?"

"Open the door, but don't let him know I'm here." I said. Adrian nodded and went to open the door. I quickly hid behind it.

Adrian opened the door and leaned against it. "Hello Taylor, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm breathing, how about you?" he replied.

"Same here. So what brings you by?" she asked sounding quite chipper.

"I just came by to see Gia." Taylor's voice sent shivers down my spine and I hated it, I hate the way he makes me feel, and I hate the fact that he knows it even more.

"I'm sorry Taylor, but she's not here." Adrian went to close the door, but a hand stopped her.

"That's funny; Matty told me she was home sick today." He said in his deep drawn out voice.

I could only see the side of Adrian's face, but I knew she was panicking. "Um, she is… what I meant to say was, she not right here, I think she's sleeping." I slid me hand down my face while shaking my head. I could only imagine Taylor's expression, Adrian was the worst liar ever.

"She's still not talking to me is she?" he asked, and silent no's repeated over and over again in my head.

"Now what would make you think that?" She responded condescendingly.

"Just tell her that I stopped by, and I'll call her later."

"Sure… no problem." Adrian closed the door. She looked at me, giving me the evil eye. "So how long do you plan on avoiding him?"

"I'm not sure; I'll let you know when I find out." I truly didn't know. I couldn't dodge him forever, then I'd be out of a job and I really like working at Element. I would have to face the music sooner or later, but for right now I was content hiding behind the confines of these walls.

The next day was pretty much the same. Adrian lectured me, Taylor called my phone nonstop, it got to the point where I just decided to turn it off. Adrian was getting ready for her date with Matty. We searched through her closet trying to find something for her to wear. Finally we both agreed on a crimson colored spaghetti strap dress, with a pair of black heels.

She wore her hair down and applied little makeup, I gave my friend a once over and she looked beautiful. Someone began knocking on the door, it was most likely Matty. I gave her a quick hug and told her to have a great night. I couldn't walk her to the door, since I was still 'sick'. When I heard them leave, I went back out to my spot on the sofa.

The clock ticked by slowly, too slow. As I sat there Taylor drifted into my mind, his face, his strong hands, and that chiseled chest of his. I knew I had to stop myself; here I am sulking around thinking about him, when he's off doing who knows what. Adrian was right; I was pathetic, but not any longer. I already have the night off, so I might as well make use of it. So I got up from the couch and jumped into the shower. The hot water was like a breath of fresh air for my mind, it seemed to clear all my thoughts and just focus on fun. When I got out of the bathtub, I started in on my hair; that was going to take the longest. My eyes stared at my reflection in the mirror as I poked and prodded my hair, trying to figure out what to do with my crop of curls. With a blow dryer in hand, I took my time drying each piece and then started in with my flatirons until it was straight. It took some time, but when I was done I felt five pounds lighter and two inches shorter.

Next I made my way over to my closet to find something to wear. It was overstuffed with so many clothes and garment bags, I had enough clothes and shoes for three women, so there shouldn't but a problem there, but tonight I was looking for something special. I was sliding hangers left and right trying to find just the right outfit. Finally my eyes settled on a white dress I had hanging up in the back. I held it up getting a good look at it, before I went to try it on. The zipper was hell to get up, times like these you need your best friend around to zip while you inhale. I stood in front of the mirror and my first thought was 'wow' it fit me like a glove, hugging my every curve. The cleavage portion of the dress was sheer, not showing my breasts, but enough to turn some heads.

Now it was time for cosmetics, I put my robe over my outfit, I was wearing white and it'd be a pain trying to get that stain out. It only took me a few minutes to apply my makeup, just some mascara, a little eyeliner and a nude lipstick. The only thing left to do was put on my heels. I strapped on my shoes and was ready to go. It was chilly out so I grabbed a jacket before leaving. Tonight was going to be eventful, I could feel it.

**Taylor's Pov**

The place was packed tonight; it's been that way for the last few weeks. Me, Scarpa and Marbles were having drinks up on the second floor. Through the glass I could see the crowd of people dancing around. Matty was a no show, he's been hanging around Gia's friend a lot lately. That was a good thing, I always said the guy needed a break away from this place. Scarpa and Marbles were busy talking, I nodded my head like I was listening, but my mind couldn't be any further. Three days, three whole days and I haven't seen or heard from Gia. I call, she doesn't answer, I go to her house, she's not home, this girl was driving me nuts. When she found out I had sex with Vanessa, I knew right then and there my chances were gone. I was getting caught up fast, and I wasn't even in relationship with her yet. 'Relationship' picture that. I'm not gonna lie, when I first met Gia, all I wanted to do was get her in my bed, but somewhere along the chase it became something more, she became something more. I know, I sound like a fuckin pussy right now, if the guys ever heard me saying any of this, I'd never hear the end of it.

"Are you okay over there Taylor?" Chris put out his cigarette looking at me with a left over smile on his face from whatever he and Marbles were laughing about.

Marbles chimed in behind him with the same look. "Yeah man, you look out of it."

I shrugged my shoulders and took another puff of my cigarette glancing at Scarpa and Johnny. "I just got a lot on my mind, that's all."

Marbles began laughing, "I know what you got on your mind, she stands about 5'5" with tits and an ass that makes me wish I had x ray vision."

"Marbles, drink your beer and shut up." I warned and he stopped his laughing.

Scarpa shook his head looking at the both of us; he leaned in trying to offer a word of advice. "Why don't you call her?"

"Tried that."

"Damn Taylor, you look bad, but I know just how to fix that." Scarpa waved over Vanessa and two of her friends, and I felt myself digging a deeper hole. They joined us at our table, one of them sat down on his lap, the other next to Marbles. I got up so Vanessa could slide into the booth. Something told me to keep on walking, but instead I sat back down.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A Fool In Love**

Vanessa was attractive enough, even though her personality wasn't all there. A week ago I would've had her naked in a room by now, but I just wasn't into it. Even when her hand slid under the table and roamed down to my crouch, I didn't take the bait; I just moved her hand away. From the scowl on her face, I could tell she didn't take rejection too well, that's probably because her old man gives her anything she wants.

"What is wrong with you tonight Taylor?" Vanessa asked. She reached for my pack of smokes taking out a cigarette without even asking, but that was just like Vanessa, thinking the world owes her something.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just not in the mood." I replied without looking at her, my eyes were still set on the crowd.

"Do you know how many guys would kill to be with me?" she asked with an attitude. When I didn't answer I heard her huff under her breath and turn away from me. "I don't know why I waste my time with you, you're such an asshole."

"So I've been told." I looked across the table and saw the guys laughing and having a good time with their girls. I needed a drink, Marcy was close by, so I waved her over.

She made her way over to me with her note pad in hand. "Hey Taylor, what can I get ya?"

"The usual; and whatever she's having." I said tilting my head over to Vanessa.

Marcy took down our orders when she looked up from the pad she turned to face Scarpa. I noticed her face harden when she saw the girl sitting on his lap. Chris was clueless, he just kept on laughing and flirting. Marcy cleared her throat loudly and Chris looked up at her with a smile still on his face, "What will it be?" She sounded irritated, but Chris being who he is, didn't pay her any mind.

"Could you bring us a bottle of the finest champagne you have back there?" Scarpa pulled out a roll of money and stuffed a big tip in Marcy's apron. She cut her eyes at him and stormed off.

I looked at him and shook my head, this guy though he had all the answers and couldn't see the obvious right in front of him. A few minutes later she came back over with our drinks, I thought Chris's glass was gonna break the way she slammed it down. He didn't care, he was too caught up in the pair breasts in his face. I was on my third smoke and second glass of whiskey and was about to call it a night, that was until Marbles got my attention.

"Oh shit Taylor, guess who I just saw?" He pointed to someone downstairs, "look over by the bar."

I looked over to see what he was talking about, when I did my eyes widened. Gia was standing at the bar in a white dress talking to Marcy and Carla. I almost didn't recognize her, her hair was different, but it looked good on her. I was tempted to go straight over to her, but I didn't want the guys to know just how lost she had me. "What is she doin' here?" Chris seemed to be close to her, so I asked him.

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders at the same time, "I don't know, but she's coming this way."

I straightened up, trying to get myself together, that's when I remembered Vanessa was next to me. I'd been giving her hints that I wasn't interested all night, but she still stuck around. I could strangle Scarpa right now. She reached the top of the stair and was closing in on our table. Her eyes strayed in my direction for a brief second before turning to Scarpa and Marbles. "Hey guys, nice to see you" she said with a smile, Chris stood and hugged her and Matty did the same. Not once did she acknowledge me.

"Gia, where you been, I haven't seen you around." Scarpa asked. I just watched out the corner of my eye while they stood there talking.

"I know, I haven't been feeling well, but I'm much better now." She replied.

He smiled looking her up and down, "Yeah, I can see that. Why don't you join us, we got room."

I waited in silence for her reply, secretly hoping she would take him up on his offer. "Thanks, but I'll pass. I just came up here to hang my jacket in my office, but you guys enjoy your night." Gia smiled and walked off.

I sat there for about five seconds after she left, and then got up and went through the doors that led to the offices in the back. Gia didn't make it far, as soon as she was in reach I grabbed her hand. "We need to talk." I said while dragging her behind me. When we made it to her office, I released her wrist and closed the door blocking her exit.

"What the hell is your problem Taylor?" She rubbed the wrist I was holding while looking at me with that familiar scowl.

"I see your talkin to me now."

"I see I have no choice. Why are you even bothering me, shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend." I knew she was relieved to hear me say that, even though she looked at me questioningly. Her arms folded under her breasts as she stared at me, for the first time tonight I notice how amazing she looked. It was driving me crazy just watching her stand there in front of me in that dress. "You look beautiful." I mean to tell her that, but it slipped out. I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to touch her. I moved closer to Gia, my hand slid down her arm and I felt her tremble, she had to know how bad I wanted her. Just as I was about to go in for the kill, I heard her voice cutting me off.

"Taylor, stop it." Gia turned her face away and stepped around me.

"So what are we back to square one now, I told you I'm not with her." At this point I was beginning to get frustrated with the whole situation.

"You know what Taylor, I could really careless, and as far as you and I are concerned, we were never even at square one." Her voice was calm and leveled, it didn't raise at one point of our conversation.

"Oh really, then what was that whole thing about you having feelings for me. Was it a lie?"

"I meant every single word that I said, and I ended up regretting it less than a minute later." There was silence, I had nothing to say. She shook her head and went for the door knob.

When she tried to leave, I reached out to stop her. "Where are you going?" I asked,

She looked back at me with venom in her green eyes; her stare would have broken a lesser man. "I don't know, maybe I'll take a page from your book and go find a guy to have sex with in my office."

I held onto her wrist, when she tried to pull away she realized just how tight my grip was. She was pressing my buttons and was about to find out what my limits were. "I'm warning you Gia, you don't want to play this game with me."

Her feet moved closer to me almost as if she was challenging me, there was no fear with her. "Who says I'm playing?" Gia asked with a smirk. I let her go and she walked away from me, something I was starting to get use to.

My night had gone from just bad to a total fuckin shit storm in a matter of minutes. After my 'talk' with Gia I went back over to the guys and had another drink. What happened in her office didn't seem to faze her at all, she just went on dancing with every asshole that offered. My fingers clinched my glass as I watched her laughing and carrying on in the distance. The place was packed so I would lose her every now and then, this time when she disappeared I found her with Ray. That was enough to set me on edge. The guy's an all around creep, he'd probably be pushin' up daisy's right now if he didn't work for Moretti. I watched her closely, they were sitting at the bar talking, I couldn't hear a word they were saying, because I was up high on the second floor, so instead I read their body language. He was leaning into her, when she would look away his eyes would stray and linger over her body, but I couldn't blame him there. From the looks of it, he asked her to dance. When they moved to the dance floor I lost them in the crowd.

I had to get closer without being obvious, I turned to Vanessa "You wanna dance?" I asked.

Her eyes blinked twice looking as if she was shocked that I even asked. "I thought you said you don't dance."

"I don't." I stood and grabbed Vanessa by the hand leading her down the steps.

It didn't take long to spot Gia and Ray, I was close, but still managed to keep my distance. Vanessa wrapped her arms around me as a slow song played in the background; Gia mirrored the same actions with Ray. I looked cool on the outside, but was boiling beneath it all. My attention was focused on those two the whole time, I must have looked like a fool.

"Is that why you've been acting so strange?" Vanessa asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Maybe I should go ask her." She unwrapped her arms from around me attempting to walk over to Gia.

I placed my arm around her waist pulling her back to me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned, and she left it alone.

The song was about to end. I glanced over at Ray and Gia, they were still dancing, only now Ray was whispering in her ear, whatever it was it made her laugh. I noticed the hand that was on Gia's lower back start to shift further south; this asshole was making his move. I broke away from Vanessa pushing my way through the mass of people to get to them. As soon as I got close enough, I grabbed Gia, dragging her away from Ray.

"Let's go." I told her, and I didn't care how much she fought me. The thing is, I knew I crossed the line and was acting like an idiot, but I was too far gone to stop now.

"You're hurting me Taylor." Gia tried to pry my hand from her, but it wasn't working out too well for her.

"She can't leave yet; we were just getting to know each other." I heard Ray yell out while I was dealing with Gia.

I let go of her, and walked over to Ray getting close up on him. "Stay the fuck away from her, I'm only gonna say this once."

"And if I don't." He stood there with a smug grin on his face that I wanted to wipe off.

I felt like he wanted to challenge my threat, my fist clinched and my shoulders rolled, he should have known what was coming next. I swung hitting him square in the face. Ray fell back against a table knocking it over. I waited for him to get up, and when he did, he came charging towards me, 'bad move' I thought to myself. I saw his punch coming a mile away and dodged it, I began to work on his body, my fist was pounding into his flesh, when I let him go he fell to the floor. I gripped him by his shirt and for some reason I just kept punching him. I heard Gia's voice yelling for me to stop, but I didn't, I couldn't describe the rage I was feeling.

Marco eventually got through the screaming crowd and managed to pull me off Ray. My knuckles were red from the blood on them, some mine, but most of it was Ray's. When I looked around I didn't see Gia anywhere. Scarpa and Marble were standing there staring at me like I was a mad man, and in that moment, I was.

"Taylor have you lost your mind, do you have any idea what you just did?" Marbles shouted, his eyes were glued to the mess of a man on the floor.

"Where's Gia?" I asked.

"I think she took off." said Chris. I stepped over Ray, headed for the exit. "Taylor where the hell are you going?" he yelled after me, but I kept on moving.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A Night To Remember**

**Gia's Pov**

My heart was pounding in my chest; I was shouting for Taylor to stop, but he just kept swinging. It was like he just snapped. The crowd was in an uproar, people were screaming and bumping into me, blood had splattered onto my white dress from the brawl that was going on right in front of my eyes, I had to get out of there. Suddenly my feet started to move and I found my way to the exit.

When I got home, I went straight to the freezer; Adrian always kept a bottle of vodka stashed in the back for occasions such as these. I was never much of a drinker, but tonight it was much needed. I twisted off the top and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. As fast as I poured it, was as fast as it disappeared. I shivered a bit once the contents hit the back of my throat. When I raised the bottle once more to pour another round, I saw the reddish bruise on my wrist.

I shifted my wrist from side to side looking it over. I needed to treat it before it turned purple and blue on me. "Damn you Taylor," I cursed his name over and over again as I wrapped an icepack around my wrist. Two knocks came to the door, it was pretty late so it was most likely Adrian getting back from her date with Matty, although I don't know why she decided to knock instead of using the key I gave her. The knocking came again and I rushed over to the door. "Geez Adrian, I'm coming." I couldn't wait to let Adrian in on what happened. I took the locks off and opened the door while running my mouth, "you will never believe what happened tonight." I looked up and instead of a 5'6" blonde standing there, Taylor and his brooding brown eyes were staring at me. I tried to shut the door in a haste, but he put his foot in threshold stopping me from closing it completely. I put the chain lock on to keep him from coming in any further.

"That hurt." He said in a low menacing growl while looking down at his foot jammed between the doorway.

"Good, it serves you right after the way you acted tonight." I said to him through the crack the chain provided.

Taylor pinched the bridge of his nose; his hands were no longer bloody like they were moments ago. I heard a low sigh of frustration come from him. "Gia, will you open the damn door, I look fuckin ridiculous standing out here."

"Go away Taylor!" I shouted back at him. Water was beginning to drip down my arm from the melting icepack in my hand. I left the entry hall to go into the kitchen. I sat the pack down in the sink, the next thing I heard was the sound of wood splitting.

I ran back into the living room and saw that Taylor busted his was into my apartment, behind him I could see my chain lock hanging off the door jam, along with some chipped off pieces of wood. "Are you crazy? You just broke my door!"

Taylor closed the door and turned the lock, "It's fine, you can't even notice it."

"I want you to get out now!" I shouted at him demandingly, I stood there with my hands on my hips trying to look tough and intimidating.

"That's funny, because I don't think you do." He began to approach me with a blank expressionless mask on his face hiding all emotion.

"You think I'm joking?" I reached into my purse to find my phone.

"What do you think you're doing?" Taylor asked.

When I found my phone, I pulled it out and started dialing numbers. "Calling the cops."

Taylor grabbed me snatching the phone out of my hand before I could finish dialing 911. His eyes locked dead on me as he held my arm captive, "don't do that again." He warned.

"Or what, you'll beat me to a bloody pulp like you did that guy?"

"You know I wouldn't hurt you." He replied.

"Oh yeah, well this says differently." My eyes shifted down to the bruise on my wrist, and his eyes followed.

Taylor's hand slowly moved down my forearm to my wrist. His thumb caressed the red mark on my skin. I observed how his eyes softened, like there was remorse hiding behind those brown globes. "Did I do this?" There was a pang of guilt in his voice that I never thought I'd hear from him.

"Yes you did. You're acting like a maniac. What the hell is wrong with you tonight Taylor?" I asked. He didn't answer, he just walked pass me and over to the couch, but not sitting down. "At least tell me why you started that fight."

"I don't want you hanging around Ray, he's bad news." He demanded.

I laughed shaking my head while walking away from him and into my bedroom, I needed to get out of this dress before the stain set in. "What makes you think you can dictate the company I keep?" I shouted from my room while riffling through my pajama drawer.

"What, do you have a soft spot for jerk offs?" I heard Taylor's voice close up on me. He came out of his jacket and was standing in the doorway.

"I must, after all I did sleep with you." I slammed the dresser drawer shut making the mirror that sat on top of it shake.

Taylor was now standing right in front of me, he was so close, I had to tilt my head back in order to look him in the eyes. "So that makes Ray next in line?" He asked with a self-righteous look upon his face that made me furious. My hand instinctively reached up to hit him, but he stopped me by pulling my body flush with his. "What are you gonna do, hit me?" He leaned over to whisper in my ear. "I know what you really want to do; you're just too damn stubborn to do so." His breath was hot on my flesh giving me goosebumps, I couldn't move even if I wanted to. The next thing I knew his lips was pressed against the crook of my neck leaving a trail of fervent long suffering kisses.

"Taylor don't." I said in a low whimper. I placed my hands on his rock hard chest attempting to put some space between us; I just had to fight his control over me. "Stop it Taylor." I insisted, his hands continued to roam my body as he placed kisses along my neck and jaw line.

Taylor's lips moved against mine, slow and intensively. "I'll stop as soon as you mean it."

I turned my head breaking our connection, and trying to find my voice at the same time. "Taylor, I want you to stop." I stated with more authority.

He halted his movements and stared at me cracking a small smile, and it was very unnerving. "We both know that's a lie. You don't want me to stop touching you, and you damn sure don't want me to stop kissing you." He lightly pressed his lips against mine proving his point when I realized I was secretly yearning for more. "I know you feel for me… here" he laid his hand over my heart feeling it beat beneath his fingers. His gaze held mine as his hand eased down my chest and under my dress stopping on when he reach my sex, "and here." I bit down on my bottom lip as his hand massaged my center through my now soaked panties. If it wasn't for his hold on me, I would have fallen back into the dresser.

"Damn it Taylor." I was lost and slowly bending to his will while his fingers worked their magic.

"If you really want me to go, then I'll go"

My hand reached up to stroke his cheek. "You know I don't want you to leave."

"Good because after tonight you belong to me, and I don't share." I knew he was serious by the look in his eyes. There was no hidden glint behind them.

"Let's get one thing straight Taylor… I'll give you my body, I'll even give you my heart, but you don't own me." My voice held the same firmness as his as I stared him down.

"Is that right?"

"That right, and you know what… I don't share either. So whatever you have going on with Vanessa is over."

There were hands roaming everywhere, my fingers intertwined with his shirt pulling him closer to me to deepen our kiss. Taylor was like a drug, I wanted him, I craved him needing more and more with each second that went by. I felt his hands frantically tug at the hem of my dress hiking it up over my hips. My leg glided up and down his, until he lifted me up bringing us face to face. I wrapped my legs around him as he wiped the contents of my dresser onto the floor sitting atop of it. He palmed one of my breasts, while nuzzling his face into my neck. I pulled his shirt over his head wanting the feel of his muscular back without the barrier of clothes. His body never seized to amaze me, at that moment he was a god worthy of my praise.

I kissed at nipped at Taylors flesh leaving my own little love marks along the way. His tongue glided along my collarbone eliciting wanton moans from me. I wanted him to journey lower, but I was still covered from the hips up. Before I could say anything, I felt him tugging at the zipper on the back of my dress. The material started to loosen, but then he stopped, or should I say the zipper stopped, it got caught on the fabric.

"Shit it's stuck." Taylor pulled and pulled, but that zipper wasn't going anywhere.

I let out a frustrated sight, "well maybe you can just pull it over-" before I could finish the sentence I heard the sound of the material ripping, and my once gorgeous dress was being tossed to the floor. I looked at the floor, and then at the man standing in front of me. "I happened to like that dress."

Taylor smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "I'll buy you another one." Once the bra was gone, his mouth captured my bare breasts, as his hand caressed and massaged the other. My back arched off the cool mirror pressing my chest further into him. While he continued to pleasure me, I found my bearing and managed to get his jeans undone. Taylor kicked them off sending them flying across the room, where they landed was neither of our concerns. His hands grabbed my thighs bringing me closer to him, I could feel the head of his massive erection slowly moving against my inner walls, I had no clue as to when I lost my panties. I was going out of my mind. We shared a rough yet passionate kiss that lasted all of three seconds before Taylor surged into me with one powerful thrust.

I broke our kiss burying my face in his neck; my nails were probably going to leave permanent marks on his shoulder, because I was holding onto him with everything I had. Taylor had yet to move again, I think he knew his invasion caught me off guard. I began to nip and lick along the outline of his ear letting him know I was ready. Taylor's hands locked onto my hips as he plunged in and out of me over and over again. Our bodies melted and molded together becoming one. My hands raked over his back while our lips collided vigorously.

"Oh god Taylor so close, don't stop." I softly moaned into his ear, clinging on to him for dear life.

"Don't worry, I won't." Taylor was true to word, prolonging his commanding strokes. One of his hands left my hips traveling down to my center helping me reach my pending orgasm. I shouted his name high to the heavens and was suddenly thankful that Adrian wasn't home. Taylor's mouth clamped down over mine silencing my screams as a wave of exciting relief washed over me. He continued his pursuit until he found his own relief just moments later. His breathing had slowed just as mine did and he rested head on my breasts. I began planting kisses on his exposed flesh as he did the same to me. I then lifted his head to get to his lips that I've come to enjoy kissing so much, they were so inviting. I heard the front door close and my head popped up, Adrian must have been home from her date.

I looked at Taylor putting a finger over my lips, "Shh, if we don't make any sounds she'll go straight to her room." Then I heard her heels begin to click, the sound getting closer with each step. 'So much for that' I thought to myself. She was definitely coming to my room since hers was on at the other end of the apartment.

Adrian knocked softly on the door. "Hey Gia, do you know that the door is all banged up?"

I looked at Taylor and he smiled, I just shook my head. "Yeah, the damndest thing happened, I'll tell you about it tomorrow." I was hoping she'd just take my word for it and move on, especially since my bedroom door wasn't locked.

There was a brief pause like she was thinking over what I said. I just watched the door knob, hoping that it didn't turn. "Um okay, whatever you say. Goodnight Gia."

I sighed and smiled, "Goodnight." I replied trying not to giggle while Taylor was kissing me.

"Goodnight Taylor." This time it was a man's voice coming from the other side of the door.

Both of our eyes got wide, "Matty?" The next thing we heard was giggling, and her heels clicking away. Taylor and I looked at each other, I think we both were speechless.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Morning After**

The next morning came far too soon. The sun had risen beckoning in faint streaks of light throughout the room signaling that it was time for me to join the living. I didn't have to look behind me to know that Taylor was still asleep, soft snores were still coming from him, it was cute almost. I removed the layer of covers shielding me, and got out of bed. I had to admit that I felt a slight chill without the warmth of Taylor's solid form next to me, and wanted to get back in bed, but a shower was much needed. So I headed to the bathroom, leaving Taylor to rest.

I stood under the water allowing it to rain down on me. As I proceeded to wash my body memories of last night racked my brain. His voice was still fresh in my mind and his touch could still be felt on my skin almost as if those muscular arms had never released me. Every time I allowed Taylor of drift into my memory, a small smile formed on my face. Good thing no one was watching, because I would have looked like a lunatic standing there smiling out of the blue.

After I washed my hair, I cut the water off and got out of the shower. I took one towel and wrapped it around me, and used another to dry my hair. When I opened the door to re-enter my room, I saw Taylor was still sleeping, but in a new position. Instead of being on his side, he was sprawled out on his stomach taking up most of the bed. I shook my head and quietly went over to my drawer to find something to wear. I threw on my bra and panties, a pair of lounge shorts and matching camisole. After dressing the next thing on my agenda was cleaning up the mess Taylor made. I looked down and saw all of my moisturizers, perfumes, makeup and etc, laying in a scattered mess on the floor. I bent down, gathering them in my arms and placed them back on top of the dresser, I decided to arrange them later. So I wrapped my semi damp hair in a ponytail and went off in the direction of the kitchen.

There was no aroma of coffee in the air, so I knew Adrian wasn't up yet. The girl couldn't start her day without her daily dose of caffeine. It was late, but still early enough for breakfast. I felt like I kind of owed Taylor, after all he did cook me breakfast, even if I didn't respond so well to it. So I started the coffee pot and got the waffle maker going. I didn't know if he was a pancake person or a waffle person, I liked the latter, so waffles it was. One thing I did know was that he liked eggs, so I scrambled a few. When everything was done I carried the food back to the bedroom to see if Taylor was up yet. When I opened the door, the first thing I was greeted by was his soft snores as he laid there on his back. I smiled as I walked over to him and got up on the bed to straddle the sleeping man. He stirred a bit when our bodied touched almost throwing me off of him. This guy was strong even when unconscious. As I sat there, I couldn't help but stare at Taylor. He looked so calm and peaceful, all of that made him even more attractive in my eyes. I leaned forward and began placing kisses on his neck and chest. A groggy moan escaped his lips, and I knew he was coming to. That's when I felt his hands lock around my hips, and before I knew it, I was being flipped on my back and pinned down to the bed.

I giggled at the transfixed, half awake half sleep expression on his face as he stared me down with my body trapped beneath his. "Good morning Taylor."

Taylor didn't smile, nor did he budge, he just held me there. His eyes roved over my body, and back up to my face. "What did you think you were doin'?" he asked.

The gruffness of his delectable voice sent shivers up my spine as I listened to him. "I was just trying to wake you up." I replied feeling a throbbing between my legs that wasn't there before.

There was a pounding in my heart when his facial expression changed. The corners of his mouth twitched shifting from a blank stare, to a full on grin. "That's it, you sure about that?" he asked. I nodded while trying to get out from under him. When he felt me rise up, he pressed his pelvis into me, and locked my hands on both sides of my head. "It's not good to lie to me Gia." He said in a dead serious tone. Taylor and I gazed at each other, both of us brandishing a knowing smirk. He then lowered his head to kiss me, and I gladly returned it. Once he released my hands, they instinctively reached out for him, wrapping around his neck.

Things were heating up pretty fast. His tongue slipped into my mouth to massage mine as his hand slowly moved up my stomach leaving small goose bumps along the way. He stopped once he reached his destination sliding his hand under my bra. I cooed and moaned in his ear while he sucked and kissed on my neck. The stiffness of his hardening shaft began to grind against me and my hips involuntarily bucked against his. I knew I was encouraging him with my moans and withering body, but this had to end here or else we'd be locked up in this room for another hour.

"As much as I'm enjoying this Taylor, and believe me, I am. We really need to stop." I said placing my hands on his shoulder.

A growl like sound vibrated on my neck as Taylor spoke, "Come on Gia, I thought we were through with that stop and go shit." His head lifted up to stare me straight in the eyes, and his jaw was set looking slightly annoyed. "You shouldn't start things you can't finish."

I smiled watching the deepening creases in his forehead. "I said we should stop because I made breakfast, and it's getting cold."

Taylor looked over at the bedside table and saw the tray with breakfast on it and a cup of coffee. "You cooked for me?" He looked at me almost amazed that I would do that.

"Yes, so can we eat now?"I replied. He gazed at me in wonderment. Just when I thought he had drifted off to la la land, he surprised me with a passionate kiss before rolling off of me.

Taylor sat back against the headboard with two pillows behind him and then reached over and sat the tray on his lap. He wasted no time digging his fork into his food. I watched Taylor, trying to gauge his reaction as he bit into the food. "This is good." He turned his head to face me giving a small nod.

I couldn't help my face lighting up. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it." I replied giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"You know, I didn't take you for the cooking type." He said before stuffing his mouth with food.

"Oh yeah, well what type do you take me for?" I asked. He sat his fork down and appeared to be thinking about what I just asked him. I grabbed his fork and started to pick at his eggs waiting for him to respond.

"Oh I don't know, all business, all the time. You wake up, punch some shit in on your computer, go to work, punch some more shit on your computer, go home, go to bed just to do it all over again. And if you do find the time to eat, it's something that's been delivered or microwaved…. am I right?" Taylor asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" I asked and got a shoulder shrug for a response. "Well I got news for you Taylor Reese; you don't know a damn thing about me."

"Really? Okay, then name one thing you've done since you been in New York, that didn't involve work… besides screwing me." Taylor flashed his knowing smirk.

That cocky grin was contagious; I had to do my best to hide a smirk of my own. "Very funny smart ass." I said hitting his arm playfully.

Taylor took the tray from his lap and sat it back on the table. Taylor's playful expression changed into a more thoughtful one as he stared at me. "I want you to come somewhere with me tonight."

"Why should I?" I asked and folded my arms across my chest.

"Because I don't know a damn thing about you, and I want to change that." He replied throwing my previous words back at me.

"What about the costume party tonight?" I had been planning this party every since I started managing the club. This was going to be a huge event that I couldn't miss.

"We'll leave the early." Taylor insisted.

I sat there thinking about what he was asking. We've never been on a real date before, so it was actually tempting. "And just where will we be going?"

"Don't worry about it, are you coming or not?"

"Do you ask all your women out on dates like this?"

"Nope, just the ones that asks too many questions." Taylor kissed my forehead and got up from the bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Morning After - Part 2**

I watched like an adoring fan admiring their favorite singer on stage as Taylor put on his underwear and pulled up his jeans. From his perfectly tanned skin, to his chiseled abdomen, I've said it once and I'll say it again, this man was pure perfection. When he sat back down on the edge of the bed to put on his boots, I noticed the scratches on his shoulders and back. I moved across the bed, kneeling behind him to get a better look and the red marks on his flesh. I felt bad because I knew they were caused by myself. "Jesus Taylor, why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?"

Taylor chuckled looking over his shoulder checking out the marks, "What that? Trust me sweetheart, those scratches didn't hurt me."

"You don't always have to be a tough guy Taylor… at least around me." I said to him. My fingers began to trace over the marks on his back while my lips grazed the ones on shoulders.

Taylor took this opportunity to finish what we had started before breakfast. He shifted slightly to pull me onto his lap. My legs wrapped around his waist as our lips touched. For a rugged guy, Taylor had the softest lips I've ever tasted, and he knew exactly how to put them to good use. One of his hands rested on the small of my back, while the other was busy cupping my breast under my bra. When his thumb flicked over my nipple, I let out a moan of pleasure against Taylor's mouth. Being the cocky guy he was, his lips formed a grin knowing his ability to make me weak, but I wasn't going to be the only one. I released my hold onto Taylor letting my fingers slowly slide down his chest and to the bulge in his jeans. I caressed him through the rough denim material and his breath hitched. His hold on me tightened and I just knew his fingerprints were going to be embedded in my flesh; it was my turn to grin and I was enjoying it. When I gave his cock a light squeeze, he pulled away breaking our kiss.

Taylor's breathing was like a pant as he stared at me with a questionable look. "How many times do I have to tell you it's not nice to tease?"

"Now who say's I'm teasing" I made my point by grinding against his crotch and Taylor let out a groan as I felt his lower region jerk.

This was all the invitation Taylor needed. Without a moment's notice he had me pressed against bed. I stroked his back as he kissed my neck and moved down to my collarbone. When his lips grazed across the tender flesh I let out a lust filled whimper. "Oh god Taylor, that feels so good." I chanted in a low tone. It was so hard trying to keep my voice down, not to mention trying to keep my nails from digging into him.

He continued his pursuit kissing apex of my breasts. His hand moved up my stomach, sliding my camisole up in the process. Taylor's lips moved further down my body planting featherlike kisses, causing me to giggle and squirm.

"Hold still." He commanded pressing down on my hip. The gruffness in his tone made me obey his demand, it also made me want him even more. Taylor finally stopped when he reached the top of my shorts. Just as his fingers hooked in the waistband, a light tapping was heard on my bedroom door.

Taylor's head lifted when he heard the sound. "You can't be serious." He said.

The tapping came again. "Come on Taylor, I know you're up... it's important." said Matty from the other side of the door. From the look on Taylor's face, he had forgotten that Matty was even here

"I can't catch a break with you can I?" Taylor asked rhetorically. I just smiled at the frustration on his face. Whatever Matty wanted, it better be life or death the way Taylor was looking.

He climbed off of me and got up from the bed. I stood after him and I tossed him his shirt from the floor. After fixing my clothes, I went to walk over to the door, but was stopped when Taylor grabbed my hand pulling me back to him. "Don't you think you should put something on?" he asked me.

I looked down, giving myself a brief once over. "What are you talking about Taylor, I have on clothes."

Taylor shook his head from side to side. "You're not wearing that in front of Matty, I can practically see your ass in those shorts."

My head tilted slightly to the side looking at his unblinking expression. "Would it make you feel better if I put on some pants?" I asked.

"It would." Taylor nodded.

I went over to my dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of sweats. I threw them on top of my shorts as Taylor watched in approval. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic." said Taylor. He patted on the ass and opened the door.

Matty stood there dress in the clothes he had on last night, sans his suit jacket. His hair was messy and sticking out in places. It wasn't tamed and perfectly combed like it normally was, but that was due to him just waking up. He smiled and nodded in my direction, "Morning Gia."

"Good morning Matty." I said returning his smile. It was a bit awkward having both of my bosses in my apartment so early in the morning. One I had slept with, and the other, well I wasn't quite sure exactly what he was doing in my place, but I was definitely going to get Adrian to fill in the blanks for me.

"Sorry to interrupt Taylor, but I really need to talk to you?" Matty said with a hint of apprehension behind his voice. From the questioning look Taylor gave him, he picked up on it too.

I felt like the third wheel standing there. Knowing that Matty wasn't going to get into whatever was so important while I was still present; I decided to make my exit. "I'll leave you two alone."

I said to them.

"We need to talk." I heard Matty say to Taylor as I walked away. The urgency in his voice left me to wonder what about.


End file.
